o prazer de amar   adaptação
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Edward é um italiano possessivo e ciumento. após salvar uma mulher de um assalto ele é ferido e entra em coma ,no hospital Bella cuida dele. ela o ama desde a adolecencia. ao acordar ele fica paralitico. bem vocês teram que ler mais aviso essa fic é mara!
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa é uma adaptação de Lucy Monroe o prazer de amar. O livro é fantástico se você gostou de herança da paixão irá amar esse.**_

_**Sinopse:**_

— **Você é minha esposa porque a escolhi. Não pode acreditar que quero terminar o nosso casamento antes de ter começado.**

Ela sentiu uma suave emoção com o calor do olhar dele, que continuou:

— Você quer anular o nosso casamento. Disse isso. Não quer ser a mãe dos meus _bambini. _Bom. _Non è problema. _Vá.

Pela segunda vez, estava sendo mandada embora da vida de Edward. Só que desta vez, por ele. Se fosse, ele a deixaria voltar?

Ele parecia querer continuar casado. Sabendo disso, poderia deixá-lo? Queria deixá-lo? A resposta era apenas, não.

— Eu não quero terminar o nosso casamento — sussurrou.

— Então você dorme na minha cama.


	2. capitulo um

Se eu tiver uma dose de comentário nessa fic eu me comprometo a postar duas vezes por semana sem exceção.

Comentem! vocês são a razão pela qual eu posto.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Os lábios dele hesitaram sobre os dela.

Eles se tocariam? Nunca tinha acontecido independente do quanto ela queria. Ele começou a abaixar a cabeça e o coração dela disparou. Sim. Ah, sim. Mas, quando ela se adiantou, ele se afastou as feições mudando ao ouvir o som do telefone. Ela acordou.

Bella Swan pegou o telefone sem fio, ainda sonhan do, num lugar onde Edward Cullen não estava noivo da supermodelo Tânia Denali.

Com a voz rouca de sono e das emoções do sonho, atendeu.

— Alô?

— Bella, houve um acidente.

O tom de Emmet Cullen a fez arregalar os olhos.

— Um acidente? — perguntou ela, acendendo o abajur.

— _Porca miséria. _Como dizer isto? — hesitou ele, enquanto ela esperava receosa. — E Edward. Está em coma.

— Onde ele está?

Ela pulou da cama, apertando o fone no ouvido, os olhos marrons cheios de medo. Nem perguntou o que aconteceu, des cobriria depois. Precisava saber onde Edward estava e como che garia lá. Começou a tirar o pijama.

— Está num hospital em Nova York.

Nova York? Não sabia que Edward estava na América, porque tinha evitado notícias dele desde que o seu noivado com Tânia tinha sido anunciado, dois meses atrás.

— Qual? — anotou. — Estarei lá assim que puder! Desligou antes de Emmet poder dizer qualquer coisa. Ele entenderia. Tinha ligado para ela no meio da noite, enquanto os pais de Edward teriam esperado amanhecer, com extrema corte sia. Porque o irmão de Edward sabia que Bella amava Edward Cullen desde os quinze anos.

Oito anos de amor não-correspondido e secreto, que não diminuíra nem com o recente noivado.

Correndo pelo pequeno apartamento, ela juntou o que preci sava para a viagem. Pensou em verificar os vôos, mas desistiu. De carro, levaria duas horas e meia; demoraria mais chegar ao aeroporto, marcar uma passagem e tomar o avião. Não era como os Cullen. Não podia se dar ao luxo da atenção da primeira classe ou esperar que houvesse um lugar na classe econômica no próximo vôo.

Mal se vestiu, ignorando o sutiã e enfiando um jeans usado, um casaco leve e tênis, sem meias.

Duas horas depois, estava no hospital, pedindo para ver Edward.

— É da família? — a atendente perguntou.

— Sou — mentiu. Os Cullen sempre diziam que ela era da família. A única família que tinha. Agora, o fato de não ser de sangue não importava.

— Chamarei alguém para acompanhá-la.

Cinco minutos depois, que pareceram cinco horas, um jo vem usando uniforme verde, a levou à UTI.

— Estou contente que esteja aqui. Ligamos para a família dele na Itália, três horas atrás — pouco antes de Emmet ligar, pensou. — Eles não chegarão antes de cinco ou seis horas. Em casos assim, ter os entes queridos por perto nas primeiras horas pode fazer toda a diferença.

Bem, ela não era um ente querido, mas o amava e achava que podia valer alguma coisa.

— O que quer dizer com em casos assim?

— Sabe que o Sr. Cullen está em coma?

— Sei.

— Comas são misteriosos, mesmo com todo o conhecimen to médico. Há uma questão quanto à presença de pessoas im portantes na vida do paciente para tirá-lo do coma. O enfermei ro falou, com uma amargura que ela não entendeu.

Entrou na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo sem reparar a parafernália médica em volta dele. Só viu o homem na cama.

Quase um metro e noventa de vitalidade, parecendo um boneco de cera. Os cílios abaixados cobriam os olhos Verdes que ela tanto amava. O rosto ferido e também um ombro.

Parecia estar sem roupas, exceto pelo lençol e cobertor por cima. A respiração era tão pequena, que o coração dela, literal mente, parou, pensando que ele não estava respirando.

Andou até ele e ficou a seu lado, o corpo contra a grade de metal da cama. Tocou-o de leve. Precisava desesperadamente sentir a força da vida pulsando sob sua pele. Não vendo curati vos, pousou levemente a mão do lado esquerdo do peito dele. Seus joelhos quase enfraqueceram de emoção.

As batidas estáveis do coração dele sob o toque suave eram a prova de que Edward ainda estava vivo, mesmo tão pálido.

— Eu amo você, Edward. Não morra, por favor. Não pare de lutar.

Não percebeu que estava chorando até o residente oferecer um lenço de papel.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela.

— Não contaram?

— Eu desliguei antes do irmão dele poder contar. Chegar aqui parecia mais importante do que ouvir os detalhes.

— Ele levou um tiro, ao salvar uma mulher de um assalto.

— Levou um tiro? — Ela só viu curativos na cabeça dele.

— Foi de raspão — o jovem mostrou as tiras brancas. — Perto do crânio, mas ele caiu na rua e foi atingido por um carro.

— Os ferimentos?

— Feitos pelo carro.

— Há danos permanentes?

— Os médicos não acreditam, mas não saberão até ele acor dar.

— Conte-me mais.

— A natureza de alguns dos ferimentos pode resultar em paralisia temporária ou permanente, mas não há como saber até que ele saia do coma.

— Onde está o médico?

Queria mais informações, além da opinião do residente, não importando quanto ele podia saber.

— Ele está fazendo a ronda. Logo virá ver o Sr. Cullen e você poderá falar com ele.

Voltou a olhar Edward, esquecendo que o residente estava lá. Só Edward importava. Ele tinha enchido o seu mundo por tanto tempo que a perspectiva de uma vida sem ele tornava insignifi cante o noivado dele.

— Você tem que acordar Edward. Tem que viver. Eu não pos so viver sem você. Nenhum de nós pode. A sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão... Todos precisam de você. Por favor, não nos deixe. Não me deixe.

Até se esforçou para mencionar Tânia.

— Você se casará e logo será pai, Edward. Sei que deseja isso. Sempre quis ter uma casa cheia de crianças.

Em seus sonhos ingênuos, esperava que aqueles bebês fos sem dela, mas não se importava que Tânia fosse a mãe. Bella só queria que Edward vivesse. Continuou pedindo para ele acordar, não desistir e disse, muitas vezes, o quanto o amava.

Segurava a mão de Edward, pedindo para ele sair do coma, quando o médico chegou. Ele examinou a papeleta de Edward e os monitores elétricos na cama.

— Todos os sinais vitais parecem bons.

— Não pode fazer nada para ele acordar? — perguntou ela, a voz rouca pelas lágrimas.

— Sinto muito. Já tentamos estimulantes, sem efeito.

— Então, acho que ele terá que acordar sozinho. Sei que vai. Edward é mais teimoso do que uma mula.

— Tenho certeza. Ter a família perto também ajuda. O tom era de censura, mas não para ela.

— Os pais e o irmão dele estarão aqui logo que possível. É uma longa viagem de Milão, mesmo no jato mais rápido do mundo.

— Você está certa. Pena que a noiva dele não pôde ficar.

— Tânia está aqui em Nova York?

— Encontramos a Srta. Denali no hotel. Veio aqui e ficou histérica ao vê-lo, furiosa por ele ter arriscado a vida por uma mulher tão estúpida por andar sozinha à noite.

Agora, a censura dele era clara.

— Mas, por que não está aqui?

— Ela ficou cerca de uma hora, mas quando dissemos que ele estava em coma, resolveu ir embora. Deixou um telefone, para ligarmos quando ele acordar — disse num tom de des gosto.

— Ela deve estar muito chateada — Bella olhou novamen te para o semblante imóvel de Edward e não entendeu. Não se imaginava longe dele, mas cada um tinha um jeito de lidar com o medo.

— Ela dormirá bem esta noite. Insistiu para lhe prescrever mos um sedativo.

Ausente, Bella concordou, vendo apenas Edward. Roçou a mão dele com o polegar.

— Ele está tão quente. É difícil dizer que não está dormindo normalmente.

O médico comentou sobre diferenças psicológicas entre coma e sono normal, que ela mal escutou.

— Está bem se eu ficar? — perguntou, sabendo que precisa ria de vários residentes para tirá-la dali.

— E se eu dissesse não?

— Eu roubaria um uniforme e uma máscara, e me esconde ria debaixo da cama.

— Como eu pensei. É irmã dele?

Ela ficou ruborizada. Devia mentir novamente?

— Não. Sou amiga da família.

A curiosidade passou pelos olhos dele, antes de concordar.

— Está claro que você se preocupa. A sua presença não atrapalha e pode até ajudar muito.

— Obrigada.

— É o melhor para o paciente.

O médico saiu da enfermaria, pensando que era uma pena seu paciente não estar noivo da pequena mulher que se impor tava tanto com ele, tão diferente da estonteante amazona com o coração de pedra.

Bella mal notou a saída do médico, perdida nas lembran ças de Edward. Pegou a mão dele. Estava pesada e ela beijou a palma, antes de pousá-la novamente, pondo a sua por cima.

— Lembra do ano em que mamãe morreu? Eu tinha cinco anos e você, treze. Deve ter detestado eu ter grudado em você. Emmet me chamava sempre de peste, mas você não. Segurava a minha mão e conversava sobre a mamãe. Você me levou à linda catedral Duomo e disse que lá eu podia ficar perto dela. Doía muito e eu estava assustada, mas você me consolou.

Tentou esquecer como tinha sido diferente, um ano atrás, quando o pai dela morrera. Edward estava namorando Tânia, que tinha feito de tudo para que Edward não tivesse tempo para ela.

— Edward, agora não quero consolo. Está me ouvindo? Quero que melhore. Pensei que não podia haver nada pior quando você anunciou o seu noivado, mas estava errada. Se você mor rer, não quero continuar vivendo. Está me ouvindo, Edward? — ela encostou a cabeça no antebraço dele. — Por favor, não morra — pediu as lágrimas molhando a pele dela e dele.

Estava cochilando quando uma voz familiar a chamou.

— Bella? Acorde, _piccola mia._

Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Edward. Em algum momento das últimas cinco horas, ela tinha abaixado a grade da cama e deitado a cabeça perto dele. Precisava de contato físico, como que para garantir que Rico ainda estava vivo.

Lentamente, seus olhos se acostumaram à luz suave da UTI.

— Emm, onde estão seus pais?

— Dois dias atrás eles partiram num cruzeiro no iate de um amigo, para comemorar o aniversário deles. Papai insistiu em privacidade e segredo. Não voltarão senão em um mês e não sei como falar com eles. Só Edward sabia.

— Se ele morrer... — a emoção apagou a voz de Emmet. Olhando para a versão mais jovem e mais musculosa de Edward, ela exclamou:

— Ele não vai morrer. Eu não vou deixar.

Emmet apertou os ombros dela, sem dizer nada. Ambos sa biam que ela não podia fazer nada, mas podia tentar.

— O médico disse que não houve mudança nas condições dele desde que chegou.

— É... — ela estava lá todas as vezes que uma enfermeira vie ra para medir a pressão e ler os monitores, anotando na papeleta.

— Quando você chegou?

— Duas horas depois que você ligou.

— A viagem demora mais do que isto. Ela deu de ombros e ele suspirou.

— Ainda bem que não foi multada... Edward não gostaria de saber.

— Quando ele sair do coma pode fazer o discurso que quiser sobre como dirijo.

— Eu sei... — olhou pelo quarto, como se procurasse algo. — Onde está Tânia? Pensei que ela estava com ele nesta via gem. Ela estava desfilando, enquanto Edward participava de uma conferência de banqueiros.

Ela contou o que o médico dissera e Emmet praguejou em italiano, depois em árabe, quando viu o rosto dela vermelho.

— Desculpe. Ela é tão egoísta e meu irmão tão cego por não ver.

A imagem de um Edward cego de paixão era dolorosa e engra çada.

— Emmet, não é possível imaginar o julgamento de Edward anulado por um rosto bonito. Deve haver coisas em Tânia que ele admira. Afinal, vai casar com ela. Deve amá-la.

— É mais provável que ele esteja sexualmente atraído por ela, que sabe como usar seu corpo para obter vantagens.

Se o rosto dela estava vermelho, agora estava em chamas.

— Eu...

— Você é tão inocente, menina.

Ela não podia lutar contra o seu jeito virginal, aos vinte e três anos. Nunca quisera qualquer homem, exceto Edward e ele nunca a tinha notado, a não ser como uma irmã mais nova.

— Como foi o seu vôo? Emmet balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei. Passei o tempo todo rezando, preocupado. Ela apertou a mão dele, sem se afastar de Edward.

— Ele ficará bem, Emmet. Precisa.

— Você comeu alguma coisa desde que chegou?

— Não estou com fome.

— Já passou da hora do café da manhã.

Foi assim que se passaram os quatro dias seguintes. A pedi do de Emmet, Edward foi transferido para um quarto particular. Bella aproveitou para tomar banho. Mas se recusava a sair do quarto. Passava cada momento, acordada ou cochilando, ao lado dele. Emmet a forçava a comer e beber, trazendo comida e bebida para o quarto.

Tânia vinha visitá-lo diariamente, ficando por cinco minu tos. Ela olhava para Bella com um misto de escárnio e pena.

— Você realmente acha que essa vigília vai fazer qualquer diferença? Ele acordará quanto tiver que acordar e, então, irá me querer ao seu lado.

Bella nem respondeu. Tânia devia estar certa, mas não importava.

Eram três horas da manhã do quinto dia. Os corredores do hospital estavam silenciosos, a enfermeira tinha verificado os sinais vitais de Edward à meia-noite e ninguém mais apareceu. Emmet estava dormindo numa cadeira reclinável no canto. Bella não conseguiu cochilar, e estava falando e tocando em Edward. Acariciou o braço dele, olhando com amor para o rosto imóvel.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Mais do que a minha vida. Por favor, acorde. Não me importo se é para casar com Tânia e dar a ela todos os bebês que eu queria ter. Não me importo se me afastar de sua vida, depois de saber a boba que fui nos últimos cinco dias. Só acorde.

Pronunciou as palavras com tanto desespero, esperando tan to algum sinal de que ele tinha ouvido, que quando ele mexeu, pensou ter imaginado. Os músculos dos braços dele tiveram um espasmo e a sua cabeça balançou de um lado para outro.

Ela apertou a campainha, gritando para Emmet.

— Ele está saindo! Emmet, acorde!

Emmet levantou completamente acordado. A enfermeira veio correndo, seguida por um médico e, depois, outra enfer meira. Emmet e Bella foram afastados do quarto. Veio a espe ra. Finalmente, o médico apareceu. Era o mesmo da noite em que Edward chegara. Sorriu para Emmet e Bella.

— Ele está acordado, mas um pouco desorientado. Podem vê-lo por cinco minutos, um de cada vez.

Emmet foi primeiro. Voltou com a expressão preocupada.

— Espere querida. Há algo que preciso dizer.

— O que é?

— O que está errado? Ele não voltou do coma? — pergun tou, com horror.

— Não é isso. Ele não pode mover as pernas.


	3. capitulo dois

Obrigado a todos que comentaram, eu estou cumprindo a minha parte e estou postando o segundo capítulo, eu tive três favoritos e dois alertas para a fic.

Meu tráfego indica que quarenta pessoas leram a fic, trinta e quatro brasileiros e 6 portugueses,

Então por favor, leiam e comentem se até domingo eu tiver pelo menos 10 comentários eu posto. Se não apenas terça.

Até breve.

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Edward olhava para a porta quando Bella entrou. Ela percebeu o desapontamento dele, que se apressou em escondê-lo.

— Olá, minha menina. Emmet pediu para você vir fazer com panhia a ele, me esperando acordar?

O carinho mexia com o coração dela quando Edward falava o que não acontecia quando Emmet a chamava de sua pequena. Sorriu, aliviada por ele falar tão seguro. Parou perto da cama, percebendo que tinham erguido a grade.

— Eu não podia ficar longe — falou com honestidade.

— Sempre cuidando dos outros. Ainda lembro do gato...

— Ele se transformou num belo animal — disse ela.

— Mamãe achava. Ela o deixou ficar até morrer.

Ele falava sobre um gato que ela tinha salvado na rua, depois de ser atropelado, quando tinha dez anos.

— Irinia ficou furiosa comigo e queria chamar o abrigo de animais para levá-lo — falava ela de sua madrasta. Bella sorriu. — Você não deixou.

— Que tipo de gato você tem agora? Ela sempre tivera animais de estimação.

— Não tenho nenhum.

— Não é você! — ele parecia surpreso.

Ela morava no _compus _e não permitiam animais. Mas, não pretendia aborrecer Edward com seus problemas. Apenas sorriu.

— Você não perguntou como estou me sentindo.

Ela agarrou a grade, para não tocá-lo, como tinha feito nos últimos cinco dias.

— Parece que você levou uma bolada no recreio. Aquilo o fez rir e ela gostou. Depois, ele ficou sério.

— Minhas pernas não se movem — os gestos e a voz eram inexpressivos.

Sem resistir, ela apertou a mão dele.

— Irão se mover. É preciso ter paciência. Você passou por uma experiência horrível, o seu corpo ainda está em choque.

— Onde está Tânia?

Céus! Bella tinha esquecido de chamar a mulher.

— Eu estava tão excitada por você sair do coma que esqueci de ligar — hesitante, tirou a mão. — Farei isto agora.

— Peça para ela vir de manhã. Estarei melhor.

— Certo — andou para a porta, sussurrando. — Durma bem, querido.

Falou num tom normal, mas emocionada, rezando para ele não ter percebido. Não houve resposta.

Edward esperava impaciente por Tânia. Emmet e Bella o ti nham visto novamente de manhã e ficado até ele se cansar. Bella parecia mais cansada e magra do que nunca. Ele imagi nou se o seu trabalho como professora assistente estava exigin do demais dela. Precisava falar com sua mãe sobre isso.

Mas, mesmo exausta, Bella mostrava uma sensualidade inocente que ele nunca conseguira ignorar totalmente. Às ve zes, tinha se sentido culpado por seu corpo reagir até mesmo ao pensamento de vê-la mais como uma irmã do que mulher. Mes mo com a resposta do seu corpo, nem imaginava aquilo. Não levava virgens para a cama e, até recentemente, o casamento não o atraía.

As suas pernas não se moviam e os médicos não sabiam se a paralisia seria permanente ou temporária. Bella estava certa que era temporária. Ela era uma coisinha tão doce... Estava surpreso de ainda não ter se casado. Faria vinte e quatro no ano seguinte, mas as mulheres americanas se casavam mais tarde. Pena que Emmet não se interessava por ela. Edward não se impor taria de tê-la na família.

Uma sensação sombria e inexplicável o assustou com a ima gem de Emmet entrando na igreja com Bella. Tentou se con vencer de que não sabia se seria capaz de casar com Bella, quando chegasse a hora. Ainda podia estar numa cadeira de rodas. Mas sentiu algo desagradável ao pensar em Bella casada. Seria tão egoísta não aceitando perder a inocente adora ção dela? O pensamento não caiu bem.

— Querido! Não deve olhar assim. Vai assustar as enfer meiras. E aí, quem trará o seu almoço?

Tânia chegou com uma gargalhada. Ele observou a sua bela noiva entrar. Qualquer homem se orgulharia dela, mas pertencia a Edward.

— Me dê um beijo e não franzirei mais o rosto.

— Levado. Você está doente.

— Então, me beije e ficarei melhor.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dela, mas se adiantou e ofereceu os lábios, numa rápida saudação.

— Você não estava aqui na noite passada. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Aquele seu irmão e a pequena perfeita — se referia a Bella — levaram horas para me avisar.

Por que seu irmão não tinha chamado Tânia?

— Eles estavam aqui, você não. As lágrimas caíram.

— Aquela garota horrível! Ela está enfeitiçada por você, não saiu do seu lado. Não tinha lugar para mim perto de sua cama. Metade do hospital pensa que ela é sua noiva.

Não podia imaginar Bella sendo tão cruel.

— Você está exagerando.

— Não estou.

— Vem aqui, _bella. _

Ela se aproximou da cama, o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

— Ela mentiu para entrar no quarto, dizendo que era da família. E não saiu mais, como uma trepadeira.

— Todos estavam preocupados.

— Mas sou sua noiva. Quero que você diga para ela parar de agir assim e não ficar muito aqui no hospital. Não quero trope çar nela.

— Está com ciúmes? — perguntou ele, com agrado, diante do estado de seu corpo.

Ela ronronou, com técnica.

— Talvez... Um pouco.

— Falarei com ela.

Bella entrou no quarto de Edward uma hora depois de ter acordado do primeiro sono sem interrupções em seis noites. Emmet tinha insistido para que usasse o outro quarto da suíte, dizendo que ficaria vazio até seus pais chegarem. Ela tinha ficado grata, pois em seu orçamento não cabia a diária de um hotel em Manhattan, ou corridas de táxi no lado mais caro da cidade.

Edward ergueu os olhos, o sorriso parecendo rápido demais.

— Você parece melhor.

— Bella, nós precisamos conversar.

Ele tinha descoberto que ela não saíra do seu lado. Sabia que ela o amava e tinha pena.

— Sim?

— Você é como uma irmã para mim.

As palavras a machucaram, mas ficou em silêncio.

— Você se preocupa com a minha saúde e é compreensível. Mas, querida, não pode afastar Tânia em sua preocupação por mim.

Ele pensava que tinha afastado a sua noiva? Bella queria se defender, mas para isso teria que dizer que Tâbia não qui sera ficar com ele quando estava tão doente. Iria magoá-lo de mais, quando estava vulnerável.

— Não quis afastá-la.

— Acho que não. Você é muito meiga para ferir alguém de propósito, mas precisa ter mais consideração no futuro.

Engolindo as palavras que queria dizer, prometeu:

— Tentarei.

— Tânia não quer que você me visite com tanta freqüência.

— O que você quer, Edward?

— Quero a minha noiva feliz. É um período de adaptação para ela. Não quero que se aborreça.

Para ele também, mas Edward nunca pensava nele mesmo. Só pensava em proteger aqueles que amava.

— Emmet disse que você não quer ligar para seus pais.

— Não é preciso que eles interrompam as férias.

— Sua mãe iria querer estar aqui.

— Não quero exageros.

— Estou surpresa por você não estar trabalhando.

— Emmet se recusou a trazer o _laptop _e o médico mandou tirar o telefone, quando me encontrou falando com o escritório de Milão, na noite passada.

— A que horas?

— Quando o escritório abriu.

Seriam três da manhã. Lógico que o médico ia proibir.

— Você devia estar descansando. Como pode melhorar se não deixa seu corpo se recuperar?

— Tenho escolha? — apontou para as pernas imóveis sob o cobertor.

Ela chegou perto da cama, pondo a pequena mão sobre a dele.

— Agora você não tem escolha, mas irá melhorar.

— Querida, você sempre acredita no melhor, não é?

A sensação do toque dele era um doce tormento, que ela não quis interromper com palavras.

— Também acredito no melhor. Andarei de novo!

A mão livre dele pegou o queixo dela, com um olhar que ela não entendeu, ficando imóvel para absorver o toque. Logo aca baria e não queria interrompê-lo.

— Tânia acha que você está enfeitiçada por mim, querida.

— Eu...

— Eu disse que você é como a minha irmãzinha. Irmãzinha? E, sabia que ele a via assim, mas não o via como

um irmão mais velho, o seu sangue fervendo com o toque dele em seu rosto e os dedos entrelaçados.

— Certo.

Ele roçou o polegar nos lábios dela, que tremeu.

— Está com frio?

— Não. — Por que a tocava assim?

— O que está havendo aqui? — a voz de Tânia era de censura, interrompendo o toque de Edward. Bella afastou-se.

Esqueceu a mão presa à dele e foi puxada de volta, pois ele não a soltou. Ele olhava para Tânia, com expressão indecifrável.

— Bella está me visitando. Não está tão ocupada a ponto de não passar mais de cinco minutos comigo.

Bella entendeu duas coisas: Tânia estava com ciúmes e Edward sabia.

— Falei com Bella para você assumir o lugar certo ao meu lado, mas precisa estar aqui para isso, _bella._

O belo rosto de Tânia ficou vermelho de raiva e olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Estou trabalhando. Sabe que não posso passar todo o meu tempo no hospital como o seu cãozinho de estimação.

— Ela também trabalha. E encontra tempo.

Ele não tinha se preocupado com o cãozinho de estimação, então, ela o fez. Arrancou a mão da dele.

— Eu não sou o cãozinho de ninguém, Tânia. Sou uma amiga e não achei que a minha visita ia aborrecê-la tanto.

— Espera que eu acredite, depois de passar a semana toda aqui? Emmet me trata com atenção, mas a você, ele insiste em manter em sua suíte no hotel.

— Você está com Emmet? — Edward mostrou desagrado.

— Há dois quartos na suíte. Estou lá até seus pais chegarem.

— Eles não vêm.

— Porque você não os avisou. Ele ignorou aquilo.

— Você não deve ficar na suíte com um homem solteiro.

— Devia dormir no carro?

— _Per favore, _não seja dramática — resmungou Tânia. Bella queria socar aqueles belos lábios vermelhos, mas não era uma pessoa violenta... Pelo menos, até agora.

— Onde fico, não é da sua conta — falou firmemente.

— Pare com isso e venha me dar um beijo de saudação — Edward chamou Tânia.

Talvez fosse a hora de voltar para Massachusetts, Bella pensou. Não estava no emprego há tanto tempo para ter férias e, como Edward não era seu parente, a administração da universidade não veria a sua ausência como emergência familiar. O chefe do departamento tinha feito uma ameaça, não muito ve lada, quanto ao seu emprego, se não estivesse dando aulas na segunda-feira.

Tânia obedeceu Edward com todo entusiasmo. Bella se vi rou, para dar privacidade ao casal.

— Eu disse que ela está caída por você...

Bella ouviu Tânia dizer, enquanto ia pelo corredor, espe rar o elevador, e sentiu ondas de calor em sua pele. Tinha pas sado oito anos acalentando um amor secreto. Também estava furiosa com Edward. Ele a tinha usado para fazer ciúmes em sua noiva. Aquele toque, que tanto significara para ela, tinha sido para atrair a atenção de Tânia.

— Os sentimentos de Bella por mim não são da sua conta. Edward falou com aspereza. O beijo de Tânia não o desviara da atitude dela com Bella, algo que não iria tolerar.

— E você não vai falar mais com ela como fez quando che gou. Não zombe da preocupação verdadeira dela comigo.

— Como pode me dizer isto? Os sentimentos de outra mu lher por você são, sim, da minha conta!

— Bella não é ameaça a você.

Mas, ao dizer essas palavras, ele pensou se seriam verdadei ras. Teria beijado a moça se Tânia não tivesse chegado? Não acreditava ser capaz de ato tão desonroso. O seu afeto era de Tânia, mas não queria soltar a mão de Bella, e sentir os lábios suaves dela sob seu dedo tinha lhe causado mais emoção que o longo beijo de Tânia.

— Ela é uma pequena ardilosa e fico alarmada por você não perceber.

As lágrimas de sua noiva não o comoveram tanto quanto antes. Ela ficava tão pouco tempo ao seu lado e as reclamações sobre Bella simplesmente não pareciam verdadeiras. Pensou em quem seria a ardilosa neste caso.

Bella esperou até a tarde seguinte para visitar Edward nova mente.

Ele estava falando ao telefone e digitando no _laptop, _na mesa sobre suas pernas, quando ela entrou. Sorrindo, pensou que nada mantinha Edward afastado dos negócios por muito tem po. Erguendo a cabeça, ele a viu e indicou uma cadeira perto da cama. Ela esperou que ele terminasse o telefonema.

Linhas em volta dos olhos o faziam parecer cansado, mas estava mais corado e seus cabelos ruivos desgrenhados tinham sido la vados e penteados. Vestia a camisa de um pijama de seda azul marinho. Ela não achava que Edward usasse pijamas para dormir.

Desligando o telefone e empurrando a mesa com o _laptop, _ele perguntou:

— Ocupada fazendo turismo?

— Turismo?

— Você não apareceu desde ontem de manhã.

— Você disse que Tânia não queria que eu o visitasse tanto.

— Eu não disse para você deixar de vir. Por você, parece que voltei ao coma.

Ele estava sendo irracional e, por algum motivo, ela adorou. Era como se tivesse sentido sua falta.

— Estou aqui agora e Emmet teria me contado se você tives se piorado.

— Sim, Emmet. Com quem você compartilha o quarto.

— Não compartilhamos o quarto — ela olhou bem para ele, procurando o motivo da irritação. — Está com dor?

— Levei um tiro e fui atropelado por um homem que não conseguia ver um palmo adiante do nariz num quarto ilumina do. Claro que sinto alguma dor.

— Acho que o motorista não esperava um homem cair na rua diante dele.

— Cego idiota! — murmurou Edward.

— Emmet contou que você salvou a vida da mulher. O assal tante foi preso e tinha uma lista de crimes anteriores, tão com prida quanto o seu braço, a maioria de assaltos violentos e já tinha matado duas mulheres.

Emmet também tinha dito que a mulher viera ao hospital para agradecer a Edward, mas o segurança tinha mantido afastados todos os visitantes, exceto ela, o irmão e Tânia.

— Você não a deixaria agradecer.

— Não preciso desse agradecimento. Sou um homem e não podia passar sem fazer nada.

— Se me perguntar, você é mais do que um homem normal — ela sorriu. — É um herói.

— Tânia acha que tudo foi culpa minha.

— Você não deve pensar assim. Foi o melhor dos homens. Pagou um preço, mas isso não o impediria de fazer novamente.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, que lembrou do dia anterior, tanto pelo maravilhoso sentimento que o toque provocara quanto por se sentir usada, percebendo que ele a tocara só para fazer ciúmes em Tânia.

— Não vou demorar muito.

— Por quê? Tem um encontro com Emmet? — Perguntou ele, com raiva.

— Ele vai me levar para jantar, mas não posso chamar isso de encontro.

— Não jogue suas esperanças de solteirona em meu irmão. Ele não está pronto ainda.

— Não estou jogando nada nele. Vamos jantar porque ele gosta da minha companhia.

— Eu gosto da sua companhia. Você podia jantar aqui, co migo.

— Qual é o problema? Tânia não pode se afastar da sua agenda ocupada para partilhar uma refeição com você?

Ainda doía como ele a tinha usado. Ele chamá-la de soltei rona também não ajudava em nada a se sentir mais carinhosa com ele.

— A minha noiva não é da sua conta.

O coração de Bella amoleceu. Tinha dito uma coisa rude e sabia que toda aquela raiva ocultava dor. Tânia era uma pes soa totalmente egoísta, que não ajudaria qualquer pessoa. Pior, aqui estava Edward, cansado, com dor, sem saber se iria andar novamente e Bella fazendo o melhor possível para parecer uma bruxa.

— Posso ligar para o Emmet e pedir para trazer o jantar.

— Eu ligarei para ele — disse Rico. — Falei para ele arru mar um quarto para você.

— Eu ouvi, mas não é preciso. Só ficarei mais uma noite. Com certeza, a minha reputação e a virtude dele sobreviverão a esse rápido teste.

— Não disse que você o atacaria.

— O que mais uma solteirona como eu faria para que um macho italiano como seu irmão subisse ao altar?

— Por que disse que é só mais uma noite? — perguntou, ignorando as palavras dela.

— Vou para casa amanhã.

— Por quê? Eu não estou bem. Está me vendo pronto para sair daqui?

— Você não precisa de mim para segurar a sua mão. Tem Emmet e Tânia. E a sua noiva não gosta de me ver por perto.

— Você não ficou ao meu lado por cinco dias inteiros pela Tânia.

Então ele sabia da vigília. Provavelmente também percebia quanto o amava, o que era outro o motivo para partir. O seu orgulho já fora abalado o suficiente pelos desagradáveis co mentários de Tânia.

— Você já está melhor.

Ele se esticou, agarrando o pulso dela com muita força e a puxando. A sua expressão era intensa.

— Não estou bem. Não posso andar.

— Mas andará.

— E. Você acredita. Eu acredito, mas meu irmão e minha noiva têm dúvidas.

— Terá que provar que eles estão errados.

Ele concordou, o coração aquecendo com a confiança da recuperação de sua saúde.

— Não quero passar por isso sozinho.

Tal confissão era surpreendente e ela não conseguiu falar.

— Eu preciso de você comigo, acredite, querida.

— Você precisa de mim?

— Fique.

Parecia mais uma ordem do que um pedido, mas Bella sabia o que custava a ele dizer aquilo e não podia recusar.

— Está bem.

Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo de gratidão.

Pelo menos era o que ela pensava, mas Edward beijou seus lábios, não o rosto e, quando suas bocas se encontraram, tudo em volta desapareceu para ela.


	4. capitulo três

_Aqui está o terceiro capitulo se eu tiver mais 10 comentários eu posto na terça-feira. Beijos e até logo._

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Todas as cores giravam em torno dela enquanto seus lábios provavam os de Edward pela primeira vez. A sua boca era quente, firme e tinha gosto ligeiramente picante. Edward. Sentia vontade de passar os dedos pelos seus cabelos, pelo seu peito sob o pijama. Mas ele segurava firme o seu pulso.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e ela ficou lá, presa a um mundo de sensações que não queria deixar.

— Obrigado.

— Obrigado?

— Por ficar — ele parecia divertido.

Tinha sido um beijo de agradecimento. Ela, pronta para juntar seus lábios aos dele e ele sorrindo como um irmão mais velho, indulgente, contente por ter feito o que queria. Endireitou-se.

— Sem problema. Ligarei para a universidade, informando que não voltarei agora.

Sentia que o telefonema não resolveria muito, mas, mesmo perdendo o emprego, não podia deixar Edward. Não enquanto ele precisasse dela.

Emmet chegou com o jantar e Edward comeu fervorosamente.

— Isto é muito melhor do que a comida servida aqui.

— Pode pedir sua comida — sugeriu André.

— Não é a minha maior preocupação.

Não, Bella pensou. Era o trabalho e andar de novo. Talvez nesta ordem.

— O que me preocupa é Bella ficar em seu quarto. Não gosto disso.

— Por que não?

— Não é bom para a reputação dela. Bella não pôde deixar de rir.

— Edward, você parece antiquado. Ninguém se importa se eu fico na suíte de Emmet.

— Eu me importo.

— Bem, você não me mantém. Não tenho dinheiro para uma estada prolongada num hotel.

Principalmente se perdesse o emprego.

— Eu pagarei.

— Não, não pagará. Além do mais, não é preciso. A minha suíte tem dois quartos e como você não chamou papai e ma mãe, um ficará vazio se Bella não usá-lo.

Apesar do argumento de Emmet, Edward não concordou, olhan do para ela de um jeito que a fez tremer.

— Você permite que Emmet cuide de você, mas recusa a minha ajuda?

— Não é a mesma coisa. Não custa nada Emmet me ceder o quarto extra.

— Acha que vou dar de má vontade tal quantia? Por que ele era tão teimoso?

— Claro que não. É que já estou lá. Não sei por que está tão preocupado, Edward. Meu nome não aparece nas colunas sociais. Ninguém se importa onde durmo ou o que faço.

O rosto dele ficou furioso.

— Você já dormiu com alguém? O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Não concordo.

Ele parecia pronto para levantar e exigir uma resposta dela. Ela olhou para Emmet, pedindo ajuda. Mas, ele parecia gos tar demais daquela conversa para ajudar.

— Realmente, não quero falar disso com você.

— Diga-me o nome dele.

Céus! Que direito ele tinha de cobrá-la assim? Se Tânia ainda fosse virgem, ela dançaria nua no alto do Empire State Building.

— Está dizendo que você e Tânia não dormem juntos?

— Não estamos discutindo isso.

— Não estamos discutindo nada.

— Você está muito vermelha. Está envergonhada? Por que negar? Ele saberia que ela estava mentindo.

— Estou.

— Uma mulher experiente não ficaria tão desconcertada. Era demais!

— Você tem certeza? Talvez eu tenha dormido com muitos homens. Talvez até esteja partilhando a cama de Emmet e os dois quartos da suíte sejam um disfarce.

Ela viu que sua raiva tinha remexido águas profundas. O senhor magnata e frio italiano jogou para longe a mesa com o seu jantar e fulminou Emmet com os olhos.

Mesmo falando italiano fluentemente, Bella não entendeu algumas palavras. Pareciam palavrões. Geralmente sorridente, o rosto de Emmet demonstrava choque. Tentou dizer a Edward que era uma brincadeira, mas ele não acreditou, batendo os braços.

— Por Deus! — ela pulou da cadeira, ficando entre Edward e Emmet. — Acalme-se. Eu disse "se" e não "que", Edward...

Os braços dele rodearam a sua cintura e ela se viu sentada na cama, a mão dele pegando seu queixo com carinho, mas firme za.

— Você dorme com meu irmão?

— Não. Nunca estive com qualquer homem.

— Mesmo assim me provocou.

Ela não conseguia entender por que ele se importava tanto. Talvez se sentisse um pouco responsável por ela desde que seu pai morrera e, mesmo tendo sumido por todo o ano passado, talvez o sentimento estivesse lá.

— Não estava provocando. Você me embaraçou e fiquei com raiva. A maioria das mulheres não... Bem, na minha idade, a maioria das mulheres tem alguma experiência.

— Mas você não.

— Eu não — concordou com um suspiro. E ele casado com Tânia não ia ajudar muito.

Depois de roçar o dedo no rosto dela, abaixou a mão:

— Você não devia ficar embaraçada falando disso comigo. Claro que ela ficava sem jeito com aquele assunto. Até com as colegas da universidade o assunto a incomodava. Ficou em silêncio.

Queria levantar, mas o braço em sua cintura impediu.

— Edward?

— Você é muito inocente.

— Se já terminou de dissecar a minha vida amorosa, posso levantar? Quero voltar para o hotel.

A mão dele acariciava sua cintura de tal maneira que não sabia se estava louca ou nervosa.

— Você irá para outro quarto.

— Não!

A negativa forte de Emmet fez com que olhasse para ele.

— Isso é Nova York, Edward. Seria desaconselhável Bella ficar sozinha num quarto, mesmo com toda a segurança do hotel.

— Então colocarei alguém da minha segurança guardando o quarto dela.

A conversa estava ficando cada vez mais bizarra.

— Como pode ser melhor para ela ficar num quarto de hotel com um estranho do que comigo?

— Talvez Tânia também pudesse ficar na suíte.

— Não! — falaram juntos André e Gianna.

— Por que se aborreceram?

Como dizer a um homem que sua noiva execrável é insupor tável? Bella limpou a garganta, pensando numa maneira agradável de se recusar a dividir o espaço com a bruxa egoísta.

— Bella me contou o que Tânia falou dela — falou Emmet com nítido desgosto. — O ciúme infundado de sua noiva foi o motivo de Bella querer voltar para Massachusetts.

— Agora você quer protegê-la da minha noiva? Tem certeza que os dois não querem me contar nada?

— Isso é ridículo. Não estou tentando agarrar Emmet. Emmet sorriu, bem ao estilo italiano.

— O que não quer dizer, querida, que eu não gostaria. Edward apertou a mão em sua cintura e olhou fixo para o irmão.

— O seu humor está fora de lugar.

— A sua mão também, considerando que vai se casar com outra — retrucou Emmet.

Edward não tirou a mão.

— Ela é praticamente da família.

— É?

— Já estou farta!

Pondo as mãos nos quadris, falou para Edward.

— Se quer que eu fique em Nova York, será na suíte de

Emmet, sem a companhia de Tânia. Até solteironas virgens têm seus padrões e o meu não se ajusta a homens arrogantes que falam sobre mim como se eu não estivesse presente.

Edward franziu o rosto à palavra "solteirona" e a expressão de Emmet ficou pensativa.

— É verdade, Edward, quase medieval... Mas eu sou um ho mem moderno. Não vejo nada de errado em uma mulher de vinte e três anos continuar solteira.

— Certo, homem moderno, me leve de volta para o hotel. Quero ficar sozinha.

Edward ainda resmungou sobre ela ficar na suíte, mas acabou concordando. Não tinha escolha. Bella o amava o suficiente para arriscar seu emprego, mas aquilo não a tornava um capacho.

Capacho era a última coisa que Edward podia pensar dela nas duas semanas seguintes. Ela o atormentou sobre trabalhar de mais e não se empenhar o bastante nas sessões de terapia. Re clamou quando ele instalou uma linha de banda larga no quarto do hospital. No mesmo dia, tinha desligado o telefone, pedindo para um enfermeiro levá-la dali.

Enquanto isso, Tânia passava bem pouco tempo no hospital e se recusava a assistir à terapia. Tinha ido para Paris dois dias antes, para desfilar uma coleção de Outono. O que estava bom para ele. Nenhum homem queria ter sua mulher perto, se sen tindo inútil, sem poder usar as pernas.

Não se condenava por, em parte, estar aliviado de ver a noi va pelas costas, com seus desagradáveis comentários sobre Bella. Ele a tinha enfurecido ao defender a mulher mais jo vem e sabia que o faria novamente. Não permitiria que nin guém denegrisse aquela que ele tinha protegido por quase a vida toda... Até dele mesmo.

A atitude de Tânia para com a sua saúde também o aborre cia. Dizia acreditar que ele andaria novamente, mas seus olhos, não. Bella não era tão reticente. Insistia em sua crença de que, no devido tempo, sentiria suas pernas. Ela não apenas assistia às sessões de terapia, mas participava delas. Pelo que ele não agradecia. Precisava da crença dela nele, não de sua interferência.

— Dê meu telefone de volta — pediu.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Como os cabelos dela tinham uma cor tão rica? Eram longos, além da cintura. Ela nunca os solta va? Deviam ser lindos.

— Foi a terceira ligação em quinze minutos — Bella fran ziu o rosto. — Você não vai andar novamente se continuar falando ao telefone.

— Bella está certa, Sr. Cullen. É preciso se concentrar na terapia — disse o terapeuta.

— Você não atenderia a um telefonema no meio de uma negociação importante, não é? — perguntou Bella.

— Não estou negociando. Estou sentado aqui, aborrecido, enquanto ele — apontou para o terapeuta — move as minhas pernas.

— Não existe mágica. E não achava que tivesse medo de trabalho duro.

— _Porca miséria! _Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen com medo de traba lho? Está louca.

— Bom. Ainda bem que disse isto. Então entende por que o telefone não será permitido pelo resto da sessão.

— Pelo menos me deixe encaminhar para a secretária eletrô nica.

Quando ela devolvesse o telefone, poderia terminar a liga ção e depois desconectá-lo, se ela insistisse.

— Já fiz isso. Não vai ter o telefone de volta.

O olhar dele era o que fazia presidentes de banco se escon derem, mas ela ficou lá, de braços cruzados, sem se mexer.

— Quero algo para fazer — pediu ele ao terapeuta.

O homem assustou-se com o tom de sua voz e Edward sentiu um pequeno prazer por ele achá-lo ameaçador, diferente de Bella.

Bella bateu de leve na porta de Edward, mas não ouviu res posta.

Costumava chegar depois do café e permanecer durante a terapia da manhã. Talvez já tivesse ido para a sala de tratamen to. Estava um pouco atrasada, tendo dormido demais. O dia anterior tinha sido exaustivo e terminara bem tarde.

Tinha ido a Massachusetts e voltado no mesmo dia, para pegar suas coisas no apartamento mobiliado da universidade, que não era mais dela. A previsão de que o chefe do departa mento não aceitaria a sua permanência em Nova York estava certa. Mas finalmente, tinha encontrado algo para ser grata, na derrocada que se seguira à morte do pai.

Quando vendera a casa, sua madrasta Irinia tinha jogado fora tudo o que não queria. Os pertences de Bella tinham sido colocados no carro e ela não precisaria gastar dinheiro com depósitos.

Quando não houve resposta à segunda batida, ela empurrou a porta. Não se importava em perder a sessão, pois se sentia uma observadora. Era suficiente encorajá-lo, como uma líder de torcida, ocultando o que havia dentro dela.

Congelou com o que viu ao entrar no quarto. Edward sentado na beira da cama, só de cueca, minúscula, como ela nunca tinha visto. Não que seus olhos inexperientes tivessem visto muitas, mas este era Edward. Quase engasgou tentando falar.

— Eu... Você... A porta...

Ele virou a cabeça, parecendo entusiasmado.

— Edward? O que...

— Você está com dificuldade de falar, querida.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um grande sorriso, os olhos cinza brilhando.

— Posso sentir meus dedos dos pés.

Ela demorou um segundo para registrar as palavras, mas quando entendeu, voou pelo quarto para abraçá-lo, trombando no peito dele em sua corrida. Edward caiu para trás, a levando consigo, os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço, balbuciando, excitada.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você conseguiria!

O corpo masculino balançou com uma risada feliz, sob ela.

— Fui eu, minha pequena, que fiz isso ou o bom Deus?

— Um pouco de cada. Quando aconteceu?

— Acordei de madrugada com os pés formigando. O formigamento aumentou enquanto amanhecia.

O prazer misturado ao alívio na voz dele a emocionou, e seu coração desmanchou.

— Oh, Edward...

— Não se desmanche em lágrimas, mulher.

— Nem penso nisso. Estou tão feliz!

Depois, fez algo que nunca faria, se tivesse pensado: o bei jou.

Foi só um ligeiro toque no queixo dele, mas seus lábios não queriam mais sair quando encostaram na pele quente e macia de Edward. Queria continuar a beijar, tocar e sentir a pele, mas não podia. Disse a si mesma que ia ficar só mais um segundo e se afastaria, deixando-o se vestir.

Edward estava quase nu e ela colada nele como um cobertor. Tentou se erguer, o que a levou a pressionar as pernas em V sobre ele e erguer a sua saia, indecentemente. Tentou ficar de joelhos do lado dele, o que a fez pôr o seu corpo em contato mais íntimo com a masculinidade de um homem, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ficou paralisada.

A fina seda de sua calcinha não era barreira para o calor da carne de Edward e o estímulo erótico da perna dele entre as suas. Devia ter vestido meia-calça. Assim pelo menos, a sua coxa não estaria nua. Sentiu um fluxo correr pelo corpo, dos pés à cabeça. O calor era causado tanto pela vergonha quanto pelo prazer.

— Edward, eu...

— Ficou sem palavras de novo, minha pequena. A voz dele parecia divertida.

Sentiu-se tudo, menos uma garotinha. Na verdade, nunca tinha se sentido tão mulher.

— Sinto muito — murmurou, tentando novamente se afastar dele, mas duas mãos muito fortes a imobilizaram pela cintura.

— Não tem que se repreender por nada. A sua excitação é igual à minha.

Ela duvidava. Enquanto que a excitação dele se devia à ale gria normal com a perspectiva de andar novamente, a dela era uma mistura de grande conteúdo sexual. As mãos em sua cin tura se moveram e seus rostos ficaram de frente.

— Estou feliz, querida.

— Eu também.

Tentou controlar a respiração, mas parecia ter participado de um evento olímpico.

— Posso ver.

— Pode? — ela perguntou, tolamente.

— Muitos homens beijaram esta boca úmida?

— O quê?

Edward não tinha motivo para se interessar pelos seus beijos.

Os seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Edward estava para descobrir por ele mesmo o seu nível de experiência. Em bora estivesse por cima, sentiu como se os lábios dele engolis sem os dela, a mantendo cativa, sob domínio masculino mais básico.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em sua cabeça, a mantendo no lugar.

Os lábios dele se ajustaram aos seus e, sem perceber, ela os separou. A língua dele correu pelos seus lábios, antes de mer gulhar em sua boca, compartilhando um tipo de beijo que no passado a tinha desagradado. Com Edward, o achou totalmente excitante e se apertou contra ele.

As mãos dela exploraram o peito nu com doce abandono, enquanto, timidamente, a sua língua era subjugada pela agres sividade masculina. Logo, o mundo se reduziu ao corpo dele sob o seu, suas bocas juntas, as respirações misturadas.

— Edward!

O berro feminino da porta tirou Bella de seu enlevo sen sual, com rapidez assustadora.


	5. capitulo quatro

Oi pessoal tudo bem para vocês? Espero que todos curtam muito esse fim de ano.

Eu estou um pouco chateada por que eu olho o trafego das fic e tenho leitores além do Brasil, em Portugal e Slovaquia. O numero de comentários e está muito pouco, considerando a quantidade de acessos que tem as fic.

Eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração a todos vocês que tem comentado em cada capitulo, em cada poste. Vocês são maravilhosos.

Eu vou sair de férias hoje e é provável que eu não poste outro capitulo neste ano, mas se eu conseguir as 10 comentários que eu pedi, eu posto até segunda

Feliz natal e um feliz ano novo para todos vocês

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Bella se separou dos lábios de Edward e rolou para o lado, enquanto as mãos dele a soltavam. Pulou da cama, e ajeitou a saia curta de lã, o rosto vermelho.

— Sua prostituta nojentinha — rugiu Tânia, enquanto Edward se ajeitava, sentando.

Ele murmurou algo em italiano, mas Bella, nervosa, não entendeu muito, a não ser que ele não esperava que Tânia voltasse a Nova York tão cedo. O resto do que falou levou Tânia a se desequilibrar, como um marinheiro bêbado, e depois olhar para Bella com raiva.

— Isso é óbvio. Não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa, Edward! Está ouvindo?

Antes de chegar à cama, Tânia virou para Bella.

— Acha que não sei o que estava acontecendo? Não sou tão idiota e creio que Edward estava apenas se divertindo com uma coisinha como você. Claro que você estava se atirando nele numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que a notasse como mulher, mas nunca será mulher o bastante para um homem como Edward... mesmo paralítico.

Cada palavra machucou o coração vulnerável de Bella. Sabia que não era o tipo de Edward, nunca fora. E se sentia culpa da, pois Tânia estava certa. Tinha se atirado para ele, beijando-o, cheia de carinho, quando ele só tinha compartilhado as boas-novas.

Lógico que nada daquilo explicava por que a beijara. Mas para um homem com o machismo dele, podia ser uma reação automática.

Abriu a boca para se desculpar quando Tânia disse: — Ou você manda esta garota desgraçada embora ou eu vou e não volto.

Bella gelou. Sabia qual seria a decisão dele. Seria de novo como no ano passado, quando Tânia conseguira que ele não se encontrasse com Bella, inclusive o impedindo, com ameaças indecentes, de ir ao funeral de seu pai.

— Então, Edward?

Tânia exigiu, os lábios brilhantes e os olhos cheios de lágri mas de crocodilo, que fizeram Bella cerrar os dentes.

— Acho que você sabe a minha resposta — respondeu Edward. Foram as últimas palavras que Bella registrou, enquanto suas pernas trôpegas a levaram correndo para fora do quarto, lágrimas verdadeiras correndo pelo rosto.

Pensou ter ouvido Edward chamar o seu nome, mas afastou a idéia fantasiosa.

Ele tinha escolhido. Ele a mandara embora. Mas, desde on tem, não tinha para onde ir. O que não rasgava seu coração tanto quanto Tânia ter conseguido tirá-la da vida de Edward.

Afundou na cama, contente por Emmet estar em Roma, numa reunião de banqueiros no lugar de Edward. Podia fazer sua mala e chorar em paz.

Sentia-se como quando o pai morrera: sozinha, perdida e com dor. Humilhada. Mas, não tinha sentido humilhação quan do o pai morreu. A lembrança de se jogar sobre Edward a mortificava. Como tinha sido tão atrevida? Provavelmente, ele pensa ria que ela era uma espécie de virgem ninfomaníaca.

Gemeu, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. O que não oculta va seus pensamentos tormentosos. Tinha se portado como uma idiota completa e sua alma doía reconhecendo aquilo. O telefo ne tocou, mas ignorou. Devia ser a arrumadeira.

Talvez um dos médicos de Edward. Inferno. Esforçou-se para sentar e pegar o fone, quando ele parou de tocar. Melhor, não queria falar com ninguém.

Mas, pensar que podia ter sido um dos médicos dele, aumen tou mais sua tristeza. Sem ela, quem ia garantir que Edward iria insistir na reabilitação? O terapeuta, um gigante loiro, tinha medo de Edward. Até Emmet hesitava cruzar com o irmão de mau humor. Ele é quem tinha arranjado a linha telefônica para o quarto do hospital.

Ninguém estaria por perto para garantir que ele não canali zaria muito de sua energia nos negócios, ao invés de em sua melhora.

As lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. Tinha sido uma idiota e Edward pagaria por isso. Ela não era tão arrogante de pensar que, realmente, ele precisava dela... Mas precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo a ficar na linha e Tânia certamente não ia fazer isso. A bela modelo era egocêntrica demais para se importar.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou curtindo seu desespero, mas afinal se levantou, começando a fazer a mala. O barulho da porta abrindo na sala, avisou que Emmet tinha voltado. Não esperava que ele voltasse até o dia seguinte. Teria que enfren tá-lo e contar sua estupidez e o ultimato de Tânia.

Indo para a sala de estar parou, esfregando os olhos, certa de estar enganada.

— Por que não atendeu ao telefone? — perguntou Edward, o rosto furioso.

— Não sabia que era você.

Ele estava ali. Exceto pela cadeira de rodas, parecia exata mente o poderoso empresário italiano. Os cabelos Ruivos sua vemente engomados e o terno Armani imaculado.

— Você fugiu.

— Pensei que queria que eu fosse. Onde está Tânia?

— Foi embora.

— Por minha causa? — perguntou, o coração doendo por ser culpada de Edward perder a mulher que amava pelo seu vergonho so comportamento.

— Porque não permito que os outros escolham minhas ami zades.

— Sinto muito ter pulado em você daquele jeito.

— Você estava excitada com as notícias. Eu também.

— Mas, eu... — engoliu, encontrando coragem. — Beijei você.

— Não é como me lembro, meu tesouro.

— Agi como uma... Louca. Ataquei você.

— Você agiu como uma mulher quente e vibrante quando diante de uma proximidade física inesperada com o homem que a atrai.

Moveu a cadeira de rodas para frente.

— Sente atração por mim, não?

Ela apertou os punhos, para evitar tocá-lo.

— Sinto.

Abaixou a cabeça. Não queria ver o desgosto que ele devia sentir por ela admitir estar atraída por um homem prestes a se casar. Dedos masculinos quentes a tocaram, erguendo a sua cabeça.

— Querida, não há nada para se envergonhar.

— Mas, Tânia...

— Foi embora.

— Quer dizer que não vai voltar? Não disse a ela que não significava nada? Ela já sabia que eu era culpada.

— Ela não quer se unir a um aleijado.

— Você não é um aleijado. É apenas temporário. Ela não percebe? Contou a ela que sentiu os seus dedos esta manhã?

— O que eu disse a ela não interessa. Ela não está mais em cena. Aceite, como eu aceitei.

— Eu...

Sentia-se culpada, mas o que podia dizer? Virando a cabeça, ele olhou para o quarto dela, pela porta aberta, a mala ao lado da cama explicando tudo.

— Você vai embora?

— Pensei que fosse o que você queria.

— Não. Eu não disse que queria que ficasse?

— Disse, mas...

— Sem "mas". Você fica comigo.

— Eu...

Céus, como ele parecia arrogante!

— Não voltará para a universidade. Você prometeu.

— Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia voltar, fui demitida. De repente, percebeu que suas mãos estavam nas dele e que podia se atirar novamente sobre ele. Soltando-as rápido, ficou de pé. Os dedos dele pegaram o seu pulso, antes de ela se afas tar, puxando-a, até que ficasse sobre ele, pela segunda vez na quele dia, só que agora, em seu colo, sentada de lado em suas pernas musculosas.

— Demitida?

— É. Agora, sou uma desgarrada, livre.

Ela tentou sorrir de sua falta de trabalho e perspectiva. Con seguir um lugar de assistente de professor logo após terminar a universidade, fora uma sorte que não podia esperar que se re petisse.

— Posso ficar com você enquanto precisar de mim.

— E quanto a Irinia?

O nome de sua madrasta não suavizou os sentimentos de Bella. Irinia tinha deixado muito claro, depois da morte de seu pai, que não considerava a ligação delas um laço de famí lia.

— Ela vendeu a casa e quase tudo que tinha dentro e, menos de dois meses depois, foi embora. Está fazendo um cruzeiro na Riviera francesa com um dos antigos alunos de meu pai.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram.

— Ela vendeu a sua casa? O bem de sua família?

Ele parecia enfurecido. Os Cullen viviam na mesma casa, em Milão, há mais de um século.

— Onde você está morando?

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ela se concentrar, sentada tão perto dele.

— O quê? Ah, em um apartamento mobiliado da universida de.

— Um apartamento mobiliado... — os lábios dele se torce ram de desgosto. — Quanto tempo eles lhe deram para mudar?

— Fui lá ontem e coloquei tudo no carro.

— Está sem teto?

— Não. Por ora, estou aqui... Mas, encontrarei um lugar, quando você voltar a andar e não precisar mais dos meus servi ços como líder de torcida.

— Isso não é aceitável.

— Não se preocupe. Sou uma garota crescida e posso cuidar de mim mesma. Tenho feito isso desde os dezoito anos, quando terminei o segundo grau. Irinia nunca quis que eu morasse em casa, nem nas férias de verão.

— Por isso é que você passava as férias com papai e mamãe.

— Seus pais são maravilhosos, Edward.

— _Si, _mas eu acho que você também é muito especial.

— Obrigada. Eu também acho você muito especial.

— Especial o bastante para casar? O coração bateu descompassado.

— Casar?

— Talvez como Tânia, você não queira ligar a sua vida a um aleijado.

Ficou com raiva de ouvir novamente aquela palavra e, com o punho fechado, bateu no peito dele.

— Não se atreva a usar essa palavra horrível para se descre ver! Mesmo que ficasse paralisado para sempre, e sabemos que não vai, você nunca seria um aleijado!

— Se acredita nisso, case comigo.

— Mas você não quer casar comigo!

— Quero filhos. Mamãe quer uma nora. Acho que gostará de você no papel, não?

O pensamento de ter filhos de Edward a deixou fraca mas...

— Isso é ridículo. Você está com raiva de Tânia, mas não quer passar o resto de sua vida comigo como sua esposa e sabe disso.

— Quero voltar para a Itália e quero que venha comigo.

— Claro, eu irei. Você não precisa se casar comigo para me convencer.

— E ter filhos comigo? Ficaria satisfeita com isso, sem ca samento?

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Estou dizendo que quero _bambini, _filhos. É difícil enten der?

Não era. Edward seria um pai maravilhoso e nunca escondera este desejo.

— Mas... Você terá que fazer inseminação. Eu não posso... Foi a vez dele de perder a voz e ela sabia que o seu orgulho estava ferido.

— Claro que não. Isso é momentâneo, mas não vai durar. Ela tentou animá-lo, mas a expressão dele garantiu que não acreditava.

Era irracional e louco, mas, por um momento, ela se viu como a esposa de Edward. Pertencendo a ele e carregando o filho dele. Era tão fácil se ver mãe do filho dele... E muito, muito feliz.

— Talvez você tenha medo do procedimento.

— Não! Edward...

Ele a interrompeu, pondo um dedo em seus lábios.

— Pense nisso.

Mesmo se ela não quisesse casar com Edward mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, não o recusaria depois da rejeição de Tânia, pois seria cruel.

— E enquanto está decidindo, pense nisto.

Os lábios dele substituíram o dedo, e o cérebro dela entrou em curto circuito, os mamilos endurecendo sob o sutiã, en quanto um vazio doloroso pulsava entre suas pernas. O beijo tomou seus sentidos quando a língua de Edward entrou em sua boca, que se abriu para ele.

Gemendo, se apertou contra ele, os dedos cravados na lapela do seu paletó. A mão dele passou por baixo de sua blusa e acariciou a pele sensível, fazendo-a tremer. Depois, sentiu o fecho do sutiã abrindo e a mão masculina pegar o seu seio. Um choque de prazer a atravessou. Nunca tinha permitido um na morado explorar seu corpo, nem sua pele nua.

Mas este era Edward e ela ansiava por seu toque. Gemeu e o som se perdeu nos lábios dele, enquanto seus dedos mexiam no mamilo, cada vez mais rígido. A pulsação entre suas pernas aumentou e ela se remexeu no colo dele, incapaz de se contro lar.

Ele afastou os lábios e ela o caçou. Não podia parar de bei já-lo. Não agora. Ele não parou, passando para atrás da orelha esquerda. Tremeu, gemendo.

A mão continuava a atormentar seu seio e os lábios a enfra queciam.

— Você tem um gosto tão doce, meu tesouro.

Então, ele provou cada pedaço da pele que podia atingir. A gola alta estava no caminho e ele tentou lhe tirar a blusa.

— Tire isto.

Ele mesmo puxou a blusa macia, expondo a pele avermelha da onde ele tinha tocado. Só percebeu que estava nua da cintura para cima, ao ver o olhar fixo dele. O olhar quente se fixou em seus seios e as mãos dela subiram depressa para cobri-los.

— Você não deve me olhar assim.

Sem desviar os olhos, ele abaixou suas mãos, aproveitando para tocar nos seios.

— Deixe-me olhar. Você quer que eu veja.

— Não quero.

— Quer, querida. Meus olhos em você a excitam... Deixe-me ver o que esconde dos outros.

Ficou sentada, fervendo, enquanto ele olhava sua pele bran ca. Um longo dedo masculino tocou o mamilo endurecido.

— _Bella. Bella mia _— falou, num tom de posse, enquanto as duas mãos a pegavam, uma passando pelas costas, fazendo com que se sentisse envolvida.

Ele tocou gentilmente os seus contornos, acariciando, aper tando, com experiência. Ela olhava fascinada, enquanto a ca beça dele abaixava, pondo os lábios no mamilo, um tremor percorrendo seu corpo.

— Por favor, Edward, por favor...

Não sabia de que, mas precisava de algo, o corpo em fogo, sem poder se concentrar, sentindo que ia explodir. E Edward to cou aquela explosão... Por quase dez anos ela tinha sonhado, mas suas fantasias nem chegavam perto da realidade.

De todo o mundo, ela só tinha amado este homem.

Uma rouca risada masculina saudou o apelo desesperado dela, enquanto uma das mãos corria por suas coxas. Ele tocou a dobra de seu joelho, fazendo-a gemer, e passou para o meio de suas pernas. Sem sentir, ela afastou-as, e o toque dele conti nuou a subir, até encontrar a sua feminilidade. Ela se contorceu e gritou. Ele acariciou através da seda da calcinha e ela gemeu, se apertando contra os dedos exploradores.

O polegar dele deslizou pelo elástico da perna e a tocou mais intimamente, fazendo-a pular, de prazer e receio feminino. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo. Nunca, nem mesmo pensado em per mitir que um homem a tocasse como Edward estava fazendo. Tal vez fosse mais ingênua do que uma adolescente.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou.

— Amando você...

As palavras soaram tão gostosas que ela conseguiu, mesmo por um instante, pensar que ele realmente a amava, que o seu toque era motivado pelo amor por ela. Pelo menos agora, na sua cabeça. Edward a amava como ela o amava.

Ele a puxou para o seu lado. Abriu o zíper da saia dela e a fez cair no tapete. Depois, abaixou a calcinha.

— Tire... — comandou.

Obedecendo, ela tirou ao mesmo tempo as botas e as meias, querendo voltar para o céu no colo dele. Teve o seu desejo atendido quase que instantaneamente, quando ele a puxou de volta para seus braços e voltou a tocar a sua pele sensível. Com um dedo, provou a sua profundidade quente, enquanto o polegar brincava gentilmente em seu ponto sensível.

O tremor aumentou, seu corpo pegando fogo. Ela se sentiu à beira de um precipício, querendo pular, mas temendo o que aconteceria.

— Relaxe, minha querida. — Me dá o presente do seu pra zer.

Ela se soltou, o prazer continuando, enquanto gritava e cho rava, pedindo para ele parar, pedindo para continuar. Ele a to cou até que as convulsões quase a fizeram cair do colo dele. Mas Edward prendeu o corpo dela bem apertado.

Tentou falar, mas não encontrou palavras após sucessivos orgasmos, que a deixaram quase inconsciente nos braços dele. Apertando-a contra ele, virou a cadeira de rodas para o quarto, rolando o corpo dela por sob as cobertas que, gentilmente, ajei tou em volta dela.

— Durma, _tesoro. _Amanhã conversaremos.


	6. capitulo cinco

_Aqui esta o primeiro capitulo do ano, mas como esse é pequeno eu vou postar outro maior mais tarde._

_Capitulo cinco_

Bella acordou antes do amanhecer, com um sentimento estranho em sua pele nua sob as cobertas. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para se lembrar dos eventos do dia anterior. O calor passou pelo seu corpo enquanto lembrava o que tinha deixado Edward fazer com ela. Ele a tinha tocado em todas as partes íntimas. Tinha gritado de prazer e implorado, com aban dono. E ele nem tinha tirado o paletó.

Por que fizera aquilo? Até ontem, Edward nunca parecera notá-la como uma mulher... Exceto talvez como uma espécie de irmã. Agora, de repente, tinha feito amor com ela com uma experiência apaixonada que a tinha deixado fora de órbita. Cer to, ele não a tinha penetrado, mas ela tinha certeza de que não poderia se sentir mais intimamente tocada. Com a mão, ele tinha estado dentro dela.

Só de lembrar, sua respiração acelerou.

Ele tinha dito que queria se casar com ela. Se ela aceitasse, ele não retiraria a oferta, mesmo se quisesse. Ele tinha muito da honra do Velho Mundo para voltar atrás depois do pedido.

Mas, realmente não devia querer casar com ela. Tânia o tinha rejeitado e ele tinha respondido com uma ação típica dos Cullen. Tinha pedido outra mulher em casamento e feito amor com ela, incrivelmente bem, a resposta dela compensan do seu ego. Edward era machista e ser desprezado pela bela, mas vazia, Tânia o deixara com o sentimento de precisar se provar de qualquer maneira. Bem, tinha conseguido.

Tinha convencido Bella de que sua taxa de machismo es tava acima da tabela. Lógico que ela nunca duvidara. Só de entrar em uma sala, ele a bombardeava com testosterona sufi ciente para aumentar os seus hormônios femininos.

Hesitante, tocou os lugares de seu corpo que ainda doíam da atenção dele. Não sentiu qualquer diferença. Mesmo assim, se sentia diferente. Infinitamente mais feminina.

Edward tinha dado a ela aquele presente... Tinha feito com que se sentisse uma mulher completa.

O mínimo que podia fazer era dar a ele o presente de sua compreensão. Ela não usaria a reação emocional dele de ontem para prendê-lo na armadilha de um casamento que não devia querer, à luz de um novo dia.

A rudeza esmagou os sonhos brilhantes de ser sua esposa e carregar o seu filho. Ela levantaria, tomaria um banho e iria ao hospital, logo cedo, para libertar Edward do compromisso, antes dele ter tempo demais para se preocupar.

PS: eu estou chorando literalmente de emoção, gente. eu acabei de ler um livro maravilhoso, incrível e muito emocionante chamado Sortilégios de amor da Claire Delacroix. Ele é um romance histórico incrível, quem tiver lido o livro vai entender do por quê eu ter chorado, e a história de um homem que após voltar das cruzadas liberta um djin, ou seja, um gênia maligna. Essa gênia presenteia o seu salvador com um belíssimo palácio encantado, até ai nenhum problema, a gênia tinha um rancor muito profudo contra os humanos e decidiu se vingar nele o transformando em um lobo e o amaldiçoando a vagar ao redor do palácio sem poder entrar e só poderia ser libertado por amor. Não vou contar mais nada por que é realmente maravilhosa portanto se tiverem curiosidade eu posso enviar o livro por e-mail.


	7. capitulo seis

_**Os capitulo serão postados segundas e se tiver comentários eu talvez poste na quarta.**_

_**Beijos e espero que gostem, mas aviso que o capitulo sete vai pegar fogo!**_

**CAPITULO seis**

Bella se vestiu com mais cuidado para visitar Edward. Depois de hesitar, escolheu uma saia de brim longa e uma camiseta preta de seda rústica, de mangas compridas. Escovou os cabe los e os prendeu com uma presilha, na nuca.

Não sabia se a roupa a protegeria das lembranças e detestava a idéia de enfrentá-lo, mas se recusava a ser covarde. Quanto menos falasse sobre o embaraçoso episódio, melhor seria.

Desta vez, bateu mais forte na porta do quarto e esperou que ele a mandasse entrar. Edward estava sentado à escrivaninha, usan do a roupa da terapia, _short _e camiseta.

Ele estava concentrado no computador e ela teve tempo de se recompor por vê-lo tão sensual. Não adiantou muito.

— Bom dia, Edward. Vejo que já está trabalhando.

— _Buona mattina, bella mia. _Dormiu bem? Na hora, ela sentiu a sua compostura sumir.

— Dormi.

— Você estava exausta quando a deixei.

— Você garantiu isso.

O sorriso dele era conquistador.

— Não pode haver dúvidas que vou satisfazer suas necessi dades no casamento, _tesoro._

Edward precisava provar a sua masculinidade para si mesmo e tinha feito aquilo. Uma parte doeu, por ela ter sido pouco mais que outra forma de terapia para um homem frustrado por suas limitações. Outra parte, a que o amava, se alegrou em poder devolver a ele um pouco de seu orgulho, vendo a reação dela ao seu toque.

— Mas você não será feliz, Edward. Não quer casar comigo.

— Você disse isto ontem, mas eu provei diferente, não?

O que dizer? Ela não podia ferir o seu ego. Por outro lado, como ele podia pensar seriamente em casar com ela se ontem de manhã ainda estava noivo de Tânia?

— Tânia voltará, Edward. Estava com raiva, mas perceberá o erro e você não vai querer estar ligado à outra mulher quando ela voltar.

— Eu já disse que está tudo acabado com Tânia.

— Mas...

— Não argumente. Você quer casar comigo.

— Quem disse?

— Eu digo.

— Há pouco tempo, você estava me usando para fazer ciú mes em sua noiva. Esqueceu?

— Não fiz isso!

— Fez.

— Quando?

— Quando me tocou naquele dia, sabendo que ela veria. Nem tenho certeza se o beijo de ontem de manhã não foi por causa dela — disse, deixando escapar os seus maiores temores.

— Eu só a toquei porque queria, meu tesouro. Como pode pensar outra coisa? Acha que sou um patife que a usaria?

Colocado assim, ela ficou quieta. Ele parecia realmente ofendido.

— Não nego que gostei do ciúme inicial dela com a sua atenção, mas nunca faria tal coisa. Eu, Edward Cullen, não preciso disso.

Ótimo. Agora ela tinha ofendido não apenas o seu senso de integridade, mas também seu orgulho.

Não ajudou notar que o gesto atraiu a sua atenção para os músculos dele.

— Você levantou pesos?

— O quê?

Seu rosto corou quando percebeu o que tinha dito, olhando para o rosto divertido dele.

— Não importa.

— É verdade. Temos outras coisas para discutir. Você ficará desapontada em não ter um grande casamento?

— Não tem importância.

Ela não se importaria em casar no cartório se achasse que Edward queria realmente casar com ela.

— Bom. Quero casar antes de voltar para a Itália.

— Eu não disse que aceito. Veja, se é pelo que disse ontem, não se preocupe. Sei que não falava sério. Estava enraivecido.

— Eu, Edward Cullen, não fico enraivecido. Essa é uma emoção para mulheres idosas e garotinhas.

E quanto a mulheres jovens? Ela estava perto daquilo.

— A questão é, não vou fazê-lo cumprir o que disse ontem.

— Querida, eu quero que você cumpra.

— O que quer que eu cumpra?

— Você deixou que a amasse. Isso implica em compromis so. Quero que cumpra tal compromisso.

Para o seu próprio bem, ele era esperto. Ela nem tentou dizer que eles não tinham feito amor, porque até achava que tinham.

— Mulheres fazem amor com homens o tempo todo sem casar.

— Não você.

— Talvez eu faça.

— Você já admitiu não ter sido tocada. Agora, não pode prevaricar.

— Só por não ter feito sexo não significa que nenhum ho mem me tocou.

Como tinha esquecido como ele ficava quando provocado? Em um segundo, a cadeira dele atravessou o quarto e parou diante dela, as mãos agarrando os seus ombros. O aperto não era doloroso, mas firme.

— Diga-me a verdade — falou, asperamente.

— Por que está com tanta raiva?

— Você pergunta isto depois de ontem?

Engraçado que, por algum motivo, ela tinha visto o dia ante rior como algo acontecendo apenas com ela. Claro que Edward tinha feito acontecer, mas ela não pensava que o afetasse. Apa rentemente, dar a uma mulher o seu primeiro orgasmo, ou vá rios, tornavam um sujeito possessivo.

— Nunca deixei um homem me tocar como você.

— Acredito. Não me provoque novamente.

— Você é muito mandão.

— Porque sou mais velho.

— Seria assim se fosse o mais novo de seis filhos. Ele mudou de assunto.

— Os médicos disseram que posso voltar para casa em uma semana.

— E a terapia?

— Encontrei um ótimo terapeuta para me tratar, em nossa casa, em Milão.

— Edward, você ainda ama Tânia?

Podia lidar com tudo, menos se casar com um homem apai xonado por outra mulher.

— Os meus sentimentos por Tânia não são da sua conta.

— Como pode dizer isso? Quer que me case com você pen sando que ama outra mulher. Isso é cruel, Edward.

— Porque você me ama, não? Amá-lo? Claro.

— Não ponha palavras na minha boca. Estamos falando dos seus sentimentos.

— Não estamos. O que eu sentia por Tânia está no passado, como ela.

— Por que quer se casar comigo?

Talvez se ele enfrentasse os motivos percebesse como era irreal.

— Eu disse ontem. Estou na idade de casar. Mamãe quer uma nora e eu quero filhos. Você e eu nos entendemos, queri da. Sempre nos entendemos. Será uma ótima esposa e mãe.

— Quer se casar comigo por achar que serei boa mãe?

— Também acredito que será boa esposa. Eu me conheço. Você conhece as minhas limitações, não vai esperar mais do que posso dar.

Ela poderia? Talvez não, mas não significava que não que ria. Mas, algo ficou em sua mente. Você conhece as minhas limitações. Ele ainda estava preso na paralisia temporária. Per cebeu que nunca tinha sido uma escolha real. Agora, ele estava vulnerável e, para um homem como Edward, era terrível. Ela não podia aumentar aquilo, rejeitando-o.

Mas não podia se enganar, acreditando que a sua decisão era apenas altruísta. Se casasse com Edward, teria novamente uma família. Era sozinha desde a morte da mãe.

Os Cullen tinham sido gentis, mas não eram sua família. Ela não fazia parte do clã, mas se cassasse com Edward, aquilo mudaria. Teria um lar, um lugar no mundo para chamar de seu. E quando os bebês viessem, teria muito mais. Poderia compar tilhar com eles o tipo de ligação que tinha com sua mãe.

Só que seria a mãe.

— Casarei com você.

Emmet voltou para Nova York tarde, naquela noite. Bella estava enrolada numa poltrona vendo televisão na sala, quando ele entrou. Sabia que tinha ido visitar Edward e mal podia esperar para ver a reação dele.

Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando nas costas do sofá antes de sentar na frente dela. Medindo-a com o olhar, falou.

— Então, vai se casar com meu irmão. É bem rápido, consi derando que ele estava noivo de Tânia pouco tempo atrás.

Bella se sentiu nervosa.

— Eu não o fiz cair numa armadilha. Emmet sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Mas conseguiu, minha pequena. É uma coisa boa.

Era? Estava cheia de dúvidas, desde que deixara o quarto de Edward, depois do jantar.

— Ele não quer se casar comigo.

— Garantiu que quer.

— Pensa que quer. Ele está se sentindo diminuído porque ainda não está andando e Tânia rompeu o compromisso deles. Assim que se acalmar, lamentará essa loucura.

— Ele não está louco — se inclinou, olhando-a fixamente. — Edward precisa de você agora e reconhece isso. Inferno, eu acho que sempre precisou de você. Só não reconhecia, até pen sar que a tinha perdido para sempre.

Então Edward tinha contado a ele o confronto com Tânia...

— A resposta do meu irmão à sua necessidade é o casamen to. Considerando o que você sente por ele, é a solução ideal.

— Ele nem me disse se ainda ama Tânia.

— Não é tão estúpido.

— Eu mesma pensava que era bem esperta, até que concor dei em casar com ele.

Ainda estava questionando sua inteligência e sanidade. Que mulher normal se casaria com um homem que não a amava, e nem pretendia amá-la, mesmo se o casamento preenchesse os desejos mais profundos do seu coração?

— Mas é uma boa decisão. É o que ele quer, o que você quer. O que poderia ser melhor?

Edward não a queira pelos motivos certos. Mas ela nem tentaria explicar. André não entenderia. De muitas maneiras, ele e seu arrogante irmão eram parecidos.

— Vamos, você terá mamãe e papai como seus novos pais e eu como seu irmão — ele indicou a si mesmo com um grande gesto. — Isso só pode ser bom.

— Acha mesmo que estou fazendo a coisa certa? Emmet se esticou e pegou a mão dela.

— Acho, não apenas a coisa certa, mas uma boa coisa, mi nha pequena. Será muito bom tê-la em nossa família. Não será bom se tornar minha irmã?

Ela concordou sorrindo ligeiramente, suas preocupações temporariamente afastadas pelo apoio dele. Mas, o que pensa riam os pais dele? A mãe pensaria que Bella tinha amarrado Edward em um momento de fraqueza.

As preocupações a mantiveram acordada quase toda aquela noite e as duas seguintes, antes do casamento.

— Mamãe ficará furiosa com esse negócio de cartório — comentou Emmet, quando ele, Edward e Bella entraram na sala do juiz para a rápida cerimônia civil, três dias depois da pro posta de Edward.

— Ela se acostumará — Edward virou a cabeça.

— Provavelmente, insistirá em uma bênção na igreja e todas aquelas convenções de um casamento tradicional — Emmet re plicou.

— Por mim, tudo bem, mas ela terá que esperar até eu poder andar até o altar.

A insistência de Edward em uma rápida cerimônia civil come çava a fazer sentido. Ele não queria se exibir para a família e os amigos em sua condição atual. Emmet dissera para não se preo cupar, mas como?

Edward não a amava.

Enquanto ela repetia os rápidos votos, manteve os olhos abaixados, focalizados no pequeno buquê de rosas brancas que Edward tinha providenciado. Mas, quando ele fez os seus votos, ergueu o rosto dela e os disse para ela, prometendo fidelidade e honra, em uma voz que não deixava dúvidas quanto à sua sinceridade. Ela não pôde deixar de ficar emocionada.

O juiz deu permissão para Edward beijá-la e ele o fez, um beijo suave e doce, que a deixou confortada.

— Parabéns, irmão.

Emmet abraçou o irmão, beijando seu rosto, num típico cari nho italiano. Depois, virou para Bella e a levantou no ar, num abraço de urso.

— Bem-vinda à família, irmãzinha.

Bella riu, apesar de encabulada, e o abraçou de volta.

— _Grazie!_

Quando Emmet a colocou no chão, ela virou para Edward, sor rindo, só para ser atingida por uma expressão enigmática.

Eles chegaram a Milão de manhã, muito cedo, e, sonolenta, Bella passou pela alfândega e deslizou no banco da limusine que os aguardava, com uma cansada sensação de alívio. Tinha dormido tão pouco nos últimos dias, mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Edward e Emmet sentaram no banco em frente e ela soube que havia algo errado naquela cena.

Estava casada, sem se sentir casada. Tudo era irreal. Edward a tinha tratado como um móvel desde o casamento. Não espera va pela atenção exclusiva dele no jato dos Cullen, afinal, havia outras pessoas. Emmet estava voltando com eles, o pes soal da segurança e o assistente pessoal de Edward, que estava em Nova York na semana passada, trabalhando com Edward.

Mas também não esperava que ele tivesse esquecido que ela estava lá. Tinha passado as quase oito horas de vôo trabalhan do. Só notara a sua presença na hora do jantar, quando a aero moça, uma morena alta, linda, tinha se desmanchado, desne cessariamente, sobre ele.

Se Bella se desmanchasse assim, Edward teria reclamado com ela, mas sorriu indulgente para a aeromoça. Imagens do prato posto no colo do seu recente marido eram pequenas dian te do sentimento de raiva que a assolou.

Ela esperou que ele entrasse na limusine e sentou do outro lado. Emmet hesitou, antes de sentar ao lado dele.

Ela ignorou o marido, olhando pela janela, fingindo que es tava sozinha. Doía menos.

— Papai e mamãe voltarão das férias na semana que vem — Edward quebrou o silêncio.

Bella não disse nada, imaginando que ele estava falando com Emmet. Afinal, não tinha dirigido a palavra a ela nas últi mas oito horas.

— Bella.

— O quê? — ela não deixou de olhar pela janela.

— Ficará feliz de ver a mamãe, não?

— Claro.

Mas, seria verdade? Ela ainda temia que os pais de Bella pensassem que ela o tinha manipulado enquanto estava vulne rável, forçando uma proposta de casamento.

— Não parece entusiasmada.

— Estou, cansada.

— Eu não gosto de falar com você de rosto virado de lado, querida.

Ela virou o rosto e os olhos deles se encontraram. Era difícil ler a expressão dele, na penumbra da limusine.

— Tive a impressão de que você não estava particularmente interessado em falar comigo, ponto.

— Por que isso? Quando eu disse algo assim?

— Ações falam mais do que palavras.

— Qual é o problema?

Bella deslizou o olhar para Emmet, para ver como ele acei tava aquilo. Ele tinha um aspecto inexplicável de satisfação. Gostava de ver o irmão discutir com a esposa?

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, querida.

— Eu preferi não responder.

Com essas palavras, ela o despachou e ao irritantemente di vertido Emmet.

Tentando, claramente, suavizar águas turbulentas, Emmet fez uma pergunta a Edward e logo eles estavam fazendo planos para a volta dos pais. Bella se distraiu. Lutava com um incrí vel medo de ter cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Estava claro que Edward lamentava ter se casado com ela, mas não sabia por que ele não tinha acordado para a realidade antes da cerimônia.

Quando chegaram à vila dos Cullen, ela esperava fora da limusine a cadeira de rodas ser tirada quando Edward falou:

— Entre, você não precisa esperar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de dor e ela obedeceu, entran do. Foi direto para o quarto que sempre usava, quando ficava na vila. Não pretendia se arriscar a ser expulsa da suíte.

Encontrou a camisola que tinha deixado lá no verão passa do, a pegou e foi para o banheiro. Enrolou os cabelos numa toalha e tomou um banho rápido. Depois, sentou diante da pen teadeira e escovava os cabelos, quando Edward entrou.

— Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

— Escovando meus cabelos.

Virou os cabelos para o lado oposto e voltou a escovar. Hou ve um silêncio de onde Edward estava, perto da porta.

Afinal, ela repartiu os cabelos em três mechas e começou a trançá-los para dormir.

— Não!

A ordem a assustou e seus dedos pararam.

— _Per l'amore di cielo, _é lindo!

Os dedos dele afrouxaram as laçadas, desfazendo o início da trança.

— Sempre quis ver seus cabelos assim. Mas, é muito maior do que eu imaginava.

Olhando para ele através da cortina de cabelos, a respiração presa pelo intenso olhar dele, perguntou:

— Você gosta dos meus cabelos?

Parecia uma coisa inconseqüente. Ela o deixava longo por que sua mãe gostava e, assim, se sentia mais perto dela. Nunca tinha pensado que Edward podia achar suas mechas tão fascinan tes.

— Vem cá.

Ele tentou puxá-la para seu colo, mas ela se afastou.

— Estou cansada. Quero ir para a cama.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com mensagens.

— Eu também quero ir para a cama.

— Então, é melhor ir, não?

— Quer que eu volte para a minha cama enquanto você dor me aqui?

Dando de ombros, com uma indiferença que não sentia, ela respondeu.

— Que diferença faz?

Queria dizer que, como ele não a amava nem a queria, não importava saber onde ela dormiria.

Ele afastou a cabeça, como se tivesse levado um soco.

— De fato, minha cara, que diferença? Não posso realizar o ritual tradicional da noite de núpcias e, sem dúvida, comparti lhar a minha cama não é uma boa idéia.

— Não foi isso que eu...

— Não importa — cortou ele. — Eu compreendo perfeita mente que você não espere que eu cumpra minhas obrigações de marido. Não é mesmo muito atraente se não posso participar totalmente e não sou sequer necessário para dar-lhe filho.

As palavras pareceram de gelo, cruéis. Ela ficou lá, muda de dor, enquanto ele virava a cadeira e saía do quarto.

Andou para a cama, se sentindo uma velha. Toda a sua ener gia para trançar os cabelos desapareceu com a fria rejeição de Edward.

Mesmo se Edward não estivesse paralisado, ela não saberia como acariciá-lo. Tânia estava certa. Bella não era mulher para um homem como ele, independente de sua condição. En tão, por que tinha desejado se casar com ela?

A resposta veio em outra onda de dor. Porque ele não a amava ou desejava. Ela podia ter seus filhos, mas não seria uma lembrança constante do que ele não podia ter. Não sabia o que aconteceria quando ele recuperasse a parte inferior de seu corpo. Provavelmente, lamentaria o casamento deles.


	8. capitulo sete

Este enredo não é meu e sim da Lucy Monroe e os personagens são da Stephanie meyer

CAPITULO SETE

Sentado na varanda acima da piscina, Edward observava Emmet e Bella brincando na água. Era uma cena que vira muitas vezes no passado. Quase da mesma idade, eles sempre brincaram juntos. Mas agora, ela era sua esposa, e Edward via seu irmão como um rival, em vez do amigo dela de infância.

O ciúme que sentiu não era bem-vindo. Não esperava que fizesse parte do casamento, mas também, não esperava dormir sozinho na cama de casal deles. Mas, não queria sentir ciúmes do seu próprio irmão e da mulher com quem casara. Simplesmente, não previra tal emoção com Bella. Nunca sentira aquilo por Tânia. Possessivo, sim. Mas, não ciumento.

Não fazia sentido. Não que estivesse apaixonado por sua esposa. Claro que se preocupava. Ela era parte de sua vida desde que nascera.

As mães deles tinham sido amigas na infância e como irmãs, quando adultas. Renné, a mãe de Bella tinha casado com um professor americano e voltado para os Estados Unidos com ele, enquanto sua mãe tinha ido para Milão, casando com seu pai. Mas, as famílias das duas tinham compartilhado férias e se visitado, até a morte da mãe de Bella. E ela passara a visitá-los depois do novo casamento do pai.

Ela não fazia chantagens emocionais, como Tânia, que usava o sexo para manipular e, mesmo antes do acidente, Edward estava começando a se sentir intolerante com as táticas dela para conseguir o que queria. Ele acreditava que casar com Bella teria todos os benefícios da posição de casado, sem ficar vulnerável novamente a uma mulher. Bella era inocente e boa demais para manipulá-lo. Ainda assim, estava enganado.

Sentiu-se muito vulnerável quando ela o rejeitou sexualmente na noite anterior. Tinha certeza que, nessa área, pelo menos podia dar a ela algo parecido com um casamento de verdade. Ela tinha se desmanchado em seus braços, permitindo que a amasse com uma doce confiança, que ele sentiu como um vício.

Antes daquilo, achava que sentia carinho por ele. Tinha chegado ao seu leito de hospital antes do irmão, depois do acidente. E, de acordo com a maldosa Tânia e o entusiasmado André, Bella não tinha se afastado até Edward sair do coma. A certeza de seu carinho o tinha emocionado quando estava sem esperança.

Depois de fazer amor com ela, teve certeza de que seus sentimentos eram mais fortes do que apenas amizade. Nenhuma mulher respondia com tanta rapidez e abandono sem sentir algo poderoso. Então, por que o rejeitara na noite passada?

No avião, não passaram muito tempo juntos. Tivera que trabalhar. Pelo menos, fazer dinheiro era algo que não lhe exigia pernas. Na hora do jantar, ela pareceu não se importar com a aeromoça flertando com ele e, sem entender, isso o irritou. Mesmo achando desagradável a atenção da mulher, a tinha aceitado, numa ridícula tentativa de ver a reação de Bella.

Mas não funcionou e ele acabara se sentindo furioso e estúpido. Não tinha dito a ela que não fazia aquele tipo de jogo? Tinha gostado mais de se sentir um idiota do que deste ciúme de agora. Não tinha conversado com ela na limusine e se sentia culpado. Mas ela retribuiu, ignorando-o.

Ainda assim, não esperava que ocupasse o quarto de visitas em vez do quarto dele. Fora ao quarto dela cuspindo fogo, mas ficara extasiado com aqueles cabelos maravilhosos. Pareciam seda viva e ele queria tocá-los, com uma fome que nem se atrevia a analisar.

A rejeição doía e, observar seu irmão brincando com ela como ele não podia, não ajudava em nada o seu humor.

Um pouco trêmula, Bella se aproximou do quarto arrumado para a fisioterapia de Edward. Ela o tinha evitado toda a manhã, conversando com ele e com Emmet durante o almoço e se aventurado a vir aqui, para conhecer o novo terapeuta. Queria ter certeza de que Edward estava mesmo em boas mãos. Além do mais, tinha participado das sessões dele desde o início.

Entrou no quarto, que parecia muito com o do hospital, e parou, admirando. A quente decoração de madeira tinha sido substituída por aparelhos de exercício, barras paralelas, uma maca e pesos. As largas janelas ainda permitiam a entrada do sol, o que era muito melhor, comparado com a luz fluorescente do hospital.

Edward estava na maca, recebendo exercícios de alongamento nas pernas, de um homem de cabelos prateados e corpo musculoso, de calças e camiseta brancas. Edward estava com o mesmo tipo de roupas que usava para a terapia no hospital o que abalou Bella. Teve que se concentrar, antes de saudar os dois.

— Boa tarde.

Edward virou a cabeça, com uma expressão estranha.

— Buon giorno. O terapeuta virou.

— Olá. Deve ser a Sra. Cullen. Eu sou Diego Stephens. Edward disse que acabaram de se casar. Parabéns.

— Obrigada, Sr. Stephens. Não sabia que era inglês.

— Na verdade, canadense e, por favor, me chame de Diego. Um colega de Nova York me recomendou ao seu marido.

— Espero que seu deslocamento temporário não seja um problema.

Diego riu. A risada, quente, rica, lembrava a de seu pai, quando a sua mãe ainda estava viva.

— Minha esposa me mataria se eu recusasse uma oportunidade de trabalhar em Milão, com todas as despesas pagas. Enquanto estou aqui, ela está comprando sapatos.

— Precisa trazê-la à vila para jantar, depois que os pais de Edward chegarem de viagem. Tenho certeza que vão querer conhecê-la — disse Bella.

— Obrigado. Trarei.

Enquanto falavam, Diego não tinha parado de trabalhar nas pernas de Edward. Agora ele tinha iniciado os testes de sensibili dade. Edward não apenas confirmou sentir os pés e os dedos, como moveu o pé esquerdo, iniciando um movimento giratório.

Bella correu para o seu lado, segurando o braço dele.

— Você não me disse que tinha recuperado algum movimento.

— É pouco mais do que uma torção, querida. Nada para ficar extasiada.

Ela o olhou fixamente, incapaz de acreditar em sua frieza.

— Deve estar brincando! Eu fiquei eufórica quando sentiu seus dedos... A torção que você tanto despreza é motivo de uma grande comemoração.

— Mesmo, tesoro

Subitamente, as lembranças da última comemoração encheram sua cabeça. Olhou para os lábios dele, que estavam com um sorriso irônico, mas só conseguia pensar em colar seus lábios nos dele.

— Acho que todas as comemorações que você quer terão que esperar, não?

O tom de desdém a trouxe de volta, como uma explosão. Ele não a queria. Achava que beijá-la era um dever, um aborrecimento, não o seu método preferido de festejar.

Virou a cabeça, fingindo interesse pelas barras paralelas, do outro lado do quarto. Estava embaraçada com o comentário dele, além de ferida por lembrar o quão pouco preenchia as necessidades dele como mulher.

— Quanto tempo vai demorar para Edward usar uma destas? — perguntou a Diego, olhando as barras.

— Difícil saber. Cada paciente tem o seu próprio tempo de recuperação, mas o seu marido tem uma vontade de ferro e uma nova esposa é um incentivo muito bom para se recuperar o mais depressa possível. Posso vê-lo usando as em uma semana.

Ela gostou das boas novas, até ser interrompida pela voz fria de Edward.

— Sou um homem, não? Não preciso que falem do meu futuro como se fosse uma criança que não sabe falar.

Definitivamente, o seu ego masculino estava ferido.

Bella não sabia como acalmar Edward, Diego apenas sorriu.

— É um mau hábito dos membros da família e médicos. Falar sobre um paciente como se ele não estivesse presente. Obrigado por nos mostrar. O que acha de uma semana para um trabalho preliminar nas barras?

— É possível — respondeu Edward, com uma confiança que agradou Bella.

Aquela confiança pareceu justa porque ele vinha recuperando a sensibilidade das pernas muito rapidamente. Edward se esforçava sem cessar, fazendo mais sessões de terapia do que no hospital. Bella participava das sessões, mas ele parecia cada vez menos precisar do encorajamento dela.

Dias depois, ele disse a Edward:

— Ainda não sinto dos joelhos para cima. Como posso usar as barras só com metade das pernas?

Diego sorriu, ajudando-o a ir para a cadeira.

— Você está ótimo. Logo estará nas barras.

— Amanhã é o sétimo dia.

— Está quase lá — falou Diego, guardando suas coisas, com uma segurança que Bella invejou.

Diego prometeu voltar na manhã seguinte para uma sessão.

— É fácil para ele esquecer isso. Não fica sentado, inútil, em uma cadeira de rodas.

A frustração de Edward não a surpreendia, mas, sim, suas reclamações. Tinha se mostrado corajoso desde a volta à Itália. E distante.

— Só um tolo chamaria você de inútil, Edward.

— O que mais posso ser? Minha esposa dorme num quarto separado. Meus negócios estão correndo sozinhos, enquanto cuido para que meu corpo volte a funcionar normalmente. Não posso ficar feliz com isso.

Ela se sentiu corar. Nunca mais tinham falado da noite do casamento. Imaginava que ele estava contente por dormirem separados, reconsiderando a atitude de fazer amor com ela.

— Se os seus negócios correm sozinhos, por que perde tanto tempo no computador e no telefone, sem falar das reuniões no banco?

— Percebi que você ignora a realidade das camas separadas. O rubor aumentou e ela se virou, tentando ocultar a sua vulnerabilidade.

— Nós dois sabemos por que não durmo com você, Edward. É como se nosso casamento não fosse verdadeiro.

— E por que nosso casamento não é verdadeiro? Você concordou em ter o meu bebê, em ser minha esposa. Aceitei-a como esposa. O que não é real?

— Você não estava pensando corretamente. Agora, tenho certeza que pensou melhor — tentou sorrir, como se as palavras não a cortassem. — Podemos conseguir a anulação. Ninguém precisa saber de nosso casamento louco.

Ele a puxou mais para perto.

— Emmet sabe. Eu sei. Você aceitou ser minha esposa.

— Mas você não queria casar comigo. Sabe que não queria.

— De onde tirou essa idéia?

O que dizer? Você acha aborrecido me beijar. Pouco do orgulho dela tinha restado, no que se referia a ele, mas não queria que o resto se esfacelasse.

Quando ela não respondeu logo, os olhos dele apertaram.

— Talvez não tenha sido eu, mas você quem mudou de idéia?

— Não. Sinto o mesmo de quando aceitei me casar com você.

Ele a olhou fixamente. O que estava procurando? O cheiro dele a fazia lembrar de coisas que tentava esquecer, desde que deixaram Nova York.

— Sentiu piedade de mim? — perguntou ele, chocando-a.

— O quê?

— Você sentiu piedade de mim? Não queria se casar comigo, mas sentiu piedade demais para me rejeitar. Esperava que eu a deixasse ir, mas eu não deixei.

Ela parecia engasgada.

— Piedade?

Quem tinha piedade dele? Edward era vivo demais, homem demais.

— Você tem um parafuso solto.

Ele olhou para ela de um jeito que a fez se sentir culpada, mesmo sabendo que não era.

— Também tenho um parafuso solto pensando que meus pais sentirão piedade de mim quando perceberem que minha esposa não dorme comigo?

— Eu não me recusei a dormir com você.

— Então não ficará chateada por saber que mandei a empregada mudar as suas coisas para a minha suíte.

Tinha feito o quê?

— Mas, Edward...

— Se casou comigo por piedade, peço que demonstre tal emoção dormindo na minha cama. Na vou ser um risco para a sua virtude.

— Não sinto piedade de você!

— Mas também não quer ficar casada comigo.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Então, que conversa é essa de anulação?

— Pensei que você quisesse.

— Eu não disse isso. Nem quero isso. Casamento é para a vida toda.

— Eu sabia que você pensava assim.

— Não penso; sei.

— Mas não tem que ficar casado comigo.

— Chega! — ele afastou violentamente a mão dela. — Você quer desmanchar o casamento. Disse isso. Não se esconda atrás dos meus desejos. Ela sentiu uma suave emoção com o calor do olhar dele, que continuou: — Você quer anular o nosso casamento. Disse isso. Não quer ser a mãe dos meus bambini. Bom. Non è problema. Vá.

Pela segunda vez estava sendo mandada embora da vida de Edward. Só que desta vez, por ele. Se fosse, ele a deixaria voltar?

Ele parecia querer continuar casado. Sabendo disso, poderia deixá-lo? Queria deixá-lo? A resposta era apenas, não.

— Eu não quero terminar o nosso casamento — sussurrou.

— Então você dorme na minha cama.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e virou para sair, o coração doendo por uma escolha que não tinha sido uma escolha.

Foi complicado naquela noite, quando entrou na suíte de Edward e o viu se aprontando para deitar. Mal notou a decoração do quarto.

Ele estava sentado na beira da enorme cama, meio vestido. Tinha tirado o terno que usara no jantar, estava sem gravata e a camisa aberta, exibindo fios de cabelos pretos até a cintura. Usava um short de seda azul-marinho. Nenhum homem devia ter permissão para ser tão atraente.

Como ela ia dormir com toda aquela perfeição masculina por perto? Bem, a cama era enorme, mas ela achava que nem o tamanho do quarto seria o bastante. E se ele dormisse nu? Engoliu em seco e os olhos deles se encontraram.

Olhava estranhamente para ela.

— Eu... Onde está a minha camisola?

— Precisa dela?

— Se preciso dela?

Achava impossível ir nua para a cama.

— Muitos maridos e esposas vão nus para a cama, não?

— Você vai dormir assim?

— Assim como?

Ele a estava atormentando, e adorando.

— Sem o short.

Ela ficou orgulhosa de conseguir falar quando sua mente parecia ter saído de férias.

— Não gosto de me sentir apertado quando durmo.

— Ah... Eu prefiro usar uma camisola. Ele deu de ombros. Bella perguntou:

— Hummm... Onde está?

— Lá — ele indicou um closet, no outro lado do quarto.

Encontrou suas camisolas penduradas. Escolheu uma branca, com pala bordada e sem mangas. Era quente demais para o final de setembro em Milão.

Demorou no banheiro, esperando que Edward já estivesse sob as cobertas quando voltasse.

Seu desejo tinha sido realizado. Ele estava sentado, encostado nos travesseiros, o torso nu e pouco coberto, quase indecente. Ela parou, olhando por alguns instantes.

— Você vem para a cama, querida?

Engolindo em seco, ela fez que sim, precisando de todas as forças para atravessar o quarto e subir na cama, no lado oposto a ele. O que faria se o tocasse durante a noite? E se tivesse um daqueles sonhos sensuais que tivera em Nova York?

Deitou sob as cobertas, os nervos tensos.

— Você parece uma noiva do século treze, esperando ser violentada pelo marido déspota.

Ela virou a cabeça, vendo o olhar brilhante e um sorriso irônico no rosto de seu marido.

— Não estou acostumada a dormir acompanhada.

— Acertamos isso em Nova York. Ela concordou.

— Pensei que também tínhamos acertado que você gostou do meu toque.

O seu orgulho implorou para ela negar, mas preferiu ser honesta.

— Sim.

— Mesmo assim, você se negou a compartilhar da minha cama desde a noite do nosso casamento.

— Você disse que era um dever. Não queria. Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos com a lembrança.

— Um homem pode dizer muitas coisas quando uma mulher o rejeita, não?

— Não rejeitei você!

— Rejeitou.

— Talvez um pouco — lembrou como o afastara. — Mas não como você fez parecer.

— Como eu devia fazer?

— Não como uma grande rejeição. Eu estava com ciúme e com raiva.

— Ciúmes de quê?

— Você pareceu me ignorar no vôo e deixou a aeromoça flertar com você e, quando chegamos aqui, me mandou embora quando esperava fora da limusine.

Ele suspirou.

— Pensei que você não tinha percebido ou que não se importava. Então, fiz o jogo desagradável dela, tentando fazer você se importar. Depois, me senti um idiota, o que me afastou de você.

Seria verdade? Ele não tinha tentado enciumar Tânia, mas admitia tentar causar ciúmes em Bella. Era uma admissão importante para um homem como Edward. Ela repetiu:

— Não era uma grande rejeição.

— Para um homem, qualquer rejeição sexual é grande, minha querida. Não sabia?

— Não. Sinto muito.

— Mesmo, tesoro?

O coração dela desmanchava, sempre que ele a chamava assim. Era tão mais íntimo do que "querida". Um carinho só para ela... Pelo menos pensava que sim. Nunca o ouvira cha mar Chiara, ou qualquer pessoa, assim.

— É.

— Então, mostre.

Os: O próximo capitulo será na sexta-feira mas se eu consegui pelo menos oito (o que é pouco, por que muito mais lêem) eu posto na quarta.

Agradecimentos especias a todos que comentaram.

Após terminar a Bella e o Barão pretendo postar sortilégios de amor da Clair delacroix

O livro é fantástico e eu recomendo.


	9. CAPITULO OITO

_**OLÁ PESSOAL COMO PROMETIDO AQUI ESTA O CAPITULO ADIANTADO, EU LI CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME ENVIARAM, E AGRADEÇO POR TODOS ELES E QUANTO AS CRITICAS CONSTRUTIVAS EU PROMETO QUE VOU TOMAR MAIS ATENÇÃO.**_

_**O PRAZER DE AMAR É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DA OBRA DE LUCY MONROE COM OS PERSONAGENS DE STEPHANIE MEYER. EU NÃO SOU A AUTORA, APENAS ADORO ESSE LIVRO.**_

_**CAPITULO OITO**_

Mostrar? Como?

Ele se esticou, pegando o seu pulso.

— Venha para mim.

O comando rouco doeu, enquanto o aperto no pulso lhe cau sou um desejo incontrolável por mais de seu toque. Olhou para ele como um animalzinho assustado por um predador pronto para atacar. Queria dizer o que ela entendera?

— Para quê?

— Venha aqui e descobrirá.

Como tão poucas palavras causavam um curto-circuito em sua mente e faziam o seu sangue ferver? Ela o amava e deseja va, ansiando pelo seu toque.

— Sente-se.

Cativada pela sensualidade que emanava dele, ajoelhou ao seu lado, vendo que ele usava o short. Em deferência aos senti mentos dela?

— Solte os cabelos, _tesoro._

Sem saber o motivo, se sentia compelida a obedecer à voz sensual de seu marido. Desfez a trança, penteando com os de dos as longas mechas castanhas, que caíram como uma cortina pelas suas costas e ombros.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos espalhados pelo ombro e sobre os seios.

— Tão suaves...

Ela tremeu quando os dedos tocaram o mamilo. Ele sorriu, repetindo o gesto. Mas, desta vez, quando chegou ao seio, pa rou e o pegou em sua mão, roçando o mamilo, que endureceu.

— Tire a camisola.

Sem respiração, sentiu-se incapaz. Bella nunca tinha fica do nua diante de um homem, exceto Edward. Balançou a cabeça.

— Quer que eu pare de tocá-la?

— Não.

— Então, tire a camisola.

A sensual ameaça na voz dele a irritou, mas ele simplesmen te, abaixou a mão. Esperando.

— Você está sendo mandão de novo.

Ele deu de ombros. Nenhuma palavra ou movimento. Dei xava por conta dela. Podia tirar a camisola ou... O quê? Virar e dormir? A sua mente ordenava que fizesse isso, mas o seu cor po ansiava pelo prazer que Edward podia dar.

Realmente importava se ele considerava isso um dever, quando o fazia tão bem? Quando a tocava, ela se sentia amada, mesmo sabendo que não era. Mas, pensaria nisso depois. Pelo menos, teria mais satisfação do que o interminável oceano de solidão que conhecia há tanto tempo.

Começou a tirar a camisola pela cabeça. Mãos quentes e firmes pegaram seus seios, enquanto o tecido ainda cobria seu rosto. Literalmente, ficou no escuro, com a incrível sensação.

Edward apertou seus mamilos com os polegares, fazendo círcu los, até ela ficar louca de desejo, gemendo.

Ele deu uma risada profunda e com uma das mãos acabou de tirar a camisola. Ela podia vê-lo e senti-lo. Os olhos dele esta vam ardentes de desejo, o peito arfando enquanto a prendia em seus braços. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu o corpo contra o dele, sem a barreira das roupas.

— É bom, não?

Ela beijou entre o pescoço e o ombro.

— É.

O braço em volta da cintura apertou tanto que ela deu um gritinho, e ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto. Feliz com a reação dele, ela repetiu o beijo, desta vez, lambendo delicadamente a pele do pescoço. Ele prendeu o seio dela, pegando o mamilo, provocando mil sensações.

Depois, a outra mão passou por suas costas, os dedos brin cando com a suavidade no ponto mais excitante entre suas per nas. Ela gemeu com o toque, buscando pela lembrança do pra zer, com cega paixão. Ele a virou e se inclinou sobre ela, o corpo de lado, apoiado em um cotovelo.

— Quero fazer amor com você.

— Sim.

Mal tinha falado e os lábios dele estavam nos dela. Enquan to a beijava com fervor, a mão livre dele passava pelo seu cor po, numa carícia erótica.

— Você é tão sensível, minha pequena.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim, mais desamparada que uma criança, mas não tinha certeza se tamanha entrega seria algo bom.

— Não posso fazer nada.

— Eu não quero que faça.

— Ah...

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando porque tinha parado de beijá-la e a mão estava parada em sua cintura.

Então, ele fez algo que ela estranhou. Arrumou cuidadosa mente os seus cabelos sobre o travesseiro.

— Por que você fez isto?

— Tenho sonhado em vê-la assim. Seria verdade?

— Você sonhou comigo?

Sem responder, ele pegou um punhado dos cabelos, e o usando como um pincel, começou a passá-lo pelo corpo dela, com atenção especial aos seus seios e mamilos. Estava tão atento ao que fazia que ela sentiu falta da atenção dele. Ele parecia não ter notado que o seu corpo era um pouco curvilíneo demais para os padrões atuais. Se o olhar dele era uma indica ção, não parecia se preocupar com ela ser dez centímetros me nor do que Tânia, e tanto o sutiã quanto o vestido, um tama nho maior.

Ela queria tocá-lo, mas ele interrompeu.

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Isto é para você, _tesoro._

— Quero que seja para você também.

Ele a ignorou, e a submeteu inteiramente com seus beijos. Falando em italiano, disse o quanto ela era _sexy, _quão lindo achava o seu corpo e suas partes mais íntimas. Algumas das palavras eram tão francas que a embaraçaram, mas achou todas excitantes.

Por que ele não a tocava onde queria que tocasse?

Percebeu que tinha pensado alto quando ele riu.

— Na hora certa, _tesoro. _Fazer amor com uma virgem não deve ser depressa, não?

— Esta virgem não se importaria.

Ele riu e continuou com as carícias torturantes. Gritou de alívio quando ele pôs a boca sobre um mamilo, chupando até ela chorar de desejo. Ele se moveu para o outro seio. Quando terminou, ela estava tremendo, sem ar.

A mão dele se moveu para os pêlos macios entre as pernas dela, a atormentando com toques leves.

— Você é minha.

— Sou.

Ele duvidava?

O dedo se aprofundou entre suas pernas, encontrando a evi dência de sua excitação. Ela abriu as pernas, sem se importar em demonstrar que precisava dele. Ele a acariciou como da outra vez, circulando seu ponto mais sensível e depois, roçan do com movimentos alternados, até que ela chegou ao clímax, com um grito de êxtase.

A mão dele parou, mas não se afastou. Ficou inerte, imagi nando se ele faria como em Nova York. O beijo que ele deu era suave e possessivo. A mão se moveu e ela sentiu carne dentro de seu corpo, pela primeira vez, quando ele forçou a abertura com aponta do dedo. A sensação era incrível.

— E bom... — balbuciou ela.

— Ficará melhor ainda — prometeu, afundando o dedo ain da mais.

Incrivelmente, o corpo dela respondeu com ardor renovado e ela sentiu brotar uma outra explosão em suas partes mais internas. Ele penetrou mais e, de repente, ela sentiu dor. Ten tou se afastar, mas ele não deixou.

— Confie em mim.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ela parou de tentar se afastar. Concordou, as lágrimas vindo com o desconforto.

O polegar dele provocou o ponto suave, enquanto ele pene trava mais dentro dela, até que o queimar se tornou insuportá vel. Os lábios dele se fecharam sobre o seio esquerdo dela, enquanto ele empurrava mais e apertava em seu corpo de uma maneira tão íntima, que ela não acreditava ser possível.

Então, a dor se transformou num incrível prazer, enquanto ele a amava, com os movimentos de um homem que sabia exa tamente o que fazer.

O prazer cresceu, até que todo o seu corpo estava tremendo. Gentilmente, ele mordeu seu mamilo e tudo dentro dela estre meceu, na mais incrível onda de êxtase que poderia imaginar. Fogos de artifício eram pouco para descrever. Uma galáxia supernova distante demais para expressar a intimidade. Amor era a única palavra que podia descrever a reação de seu corpo ao sexo com seu marido. Ela tremia cada vez que ele movia a mão, recebendo choques a cada vez, até cair em um torpor.

Ela o sentiu sair da cama, para a cadeira de rodas. Não con seguia abrir os olhos para ver o que ele fazia.

O tempo passou. Não podia dizer quanto, mas, afinal, ele voltou para a cama. Sentiu uma toalha morna entre as pernas. Virou-se, consciente das ações dele. Mas, gentilmente ele a tocou.

— Deixe-me fazer isto, _tesoro... _É o honroso direito do ma rido.

Ainda exercitando o seu honroso direito ele continuou. Ela relaxou, confortada, e um pouco envergonhada.

Depois, ele a puxou para o seu lado, o sólido e musculoso braço em volta dela, com o calor de uma coberta.

— Isto é o que faço com você. Não é um dever. Lembrando de suas palavras de elogio, dos seus beijos cheios de paixão, ela acreditou nele. Os dois tinham se exaspe rado e dito coisas que não queriam, mas ele gostava de tocá-la. Estava claro. Ela sorriu, sonolenta e satisfeita. Apertando-se contra ele, murmurou palavras de amor em sua pele, antes de se aninhar em seu corpo. Já adormecendo, o ouviu dizer:

— Agora não pode haver anulação.

Queria perguntar o que queria dizer, mas estava cansada demais.

Bella acordou desorientada. Por que a sua cama estava tão quente? Não conseguia mexer a cabeça. O pânico só diminuiu quando percebeu que seus cabelos estavam sob algo, que impe dia seus movimentos. Também tinha um peso em sua cintura. Um braço. Um braço cuja mão estava pousada possessivamen te sobre um de seus seios. Edward.

Ó, céus! Seus olhos se abriram para a luz do sol italiano e percebeu o homem ao seu lado. Nenhum deles usava qualquer peça de roupa. O lençol cobria a parte de baixo do corpo dele, mas as partes superiores dos dois corpos estavam iluminadas pela brilhante luz da manhã. A mão escura dele sobre a pele branca de seu seio fez seu corpo tremer. O que ela tinha feito?

Tinha deixado Edward fazer amor com ela. Uma dor muito íntima, entre suas pernas, o provava.

Pensar em como ele a tocara fez um calor de timidez passar pela sua pele e o olhou, adormecido.

O rosto estava relaxado, parecendo mais jovem e não tão intimidante. Mas, ainda assim, com um jeito arrogante na boca. Os cabelos ruivos estavam desarrumados e a barba por fazer sombreava o seu rosto. Vê-lo assim era muito especial, tanto quanto o que tinham compartilhado.

Contente por ele não acordar, passou os dedos por seu peito. O pêlo era macio, mas grosso, diferente do seu cabelo, que era muito mais fino e não tão espalhado. Tentou passar o dedo na pele dele e tocar os músculos fortes. Ele era tão bonito. Sorriu.

Sabia que ele acharia ofensivo ser chamado de bonito. Mas para ela, ele tinha toda a beleza masculina possível. Forte, viril, duro e grande. Era muito maior do que ela. Estar deitada ao seu lado a fazia se sentir protegida. Como ele se mexeu, ela parou.

Ficaria aborrecido por acordar com seu toque? Gostaria de saber mais sobre os homens. Edward era o único pelo qual tinha se interessado e era tão incompreensível como um enigma chinês.

Mas, ele tinha compartilhado um pouco de si na noite passa da, admitindo que quisera que ela sentisse ciúmes. Também dissera que tocá-la não era um dever. Era um bom começo.

E tinha sido enfático, mostrando que desejava que o casa mento deles continuasse.

Edward tinha "consumado" o casamen to, de propósito. E ela não podia ficar com raiva.

Abrindo os olhos, viu o olhar fixo dela e murmurou, com voz rouca.

— _Buona mattina._

— Bom dia.

— É mesmo?

— É.

Ele precisava da garantia dela. Sentindo-se envergonhada com a intimidade dele, tentou se mover.

— Precisamos levantar. Você tem uma sessão em menos de uma hora.

Ele podia querer continuar casado, mas não a amava.

— O que está errado, querida? Está com dor? Ela considerou aquilo extrema falta de tato.

— Um pouco.

— Lamento tê-la machucado.

— Sem problema. Ouvi dizer que geralmente é um pouco doloroso na primeira vez.

— Talvez menos do que se fosse uma primeira vez normal, não? Você é muito apertada, pequenina.

— Edward! Não precisamos discutir as particularidades. Ele sorriu.

— Não precisa ser tímida comigo, _tesoro. _Sou seu marido.

— Edward, a sua idéia do que deve ou não me envergonhar não está nem perto da minha.

— Você é muito inocente.

— Não sou mais.

— Não, _tesoro. _Não é mais. Agora você é minha.

— Para o melhor e o pior.

A voz dela pareceu amarga. O que havia?

— Não está feliz casada comigo? Não acredito, depois da noite passada.

— Enfrente, Edward. Esse casamento não é o que pensávamos para o nosso futuro.

Depois de falar, ela percebeu como era verdade. Edward pre tendia se casar com a bela supermodelo e ela queria casar por amor.

Ele tocou o rosto dela com um gesto estranhamente carinho so.

— É verdade, mas a vida raramente é como esperamos, não?

— Acho que você está certo — ela pousou a mão no peito dele, sobre o coração, sentindo as batidas. — Eu sempre quis me casar por amor.

O braço dele apertou em volta dela, uma expressão indefini da endurecendo seus traços.

— Você me ama.

Quando ela abriu a boca, sem nada dizer, ele continuou:

— Não negue o presente do seu coração para mim — pôs o dedo nos lábios dela. —Eu o guardarei como um tesouro, para sempre.

— Você não me ama.

— Eu me preocupo com você, _tesoro. _Serei fiel — passou novamente os dedos na testa e rosto dela. — Teremos uma boa vida.

Ela não respondeu. Não podia. Saber algo e ouvir eram duas coisas diferentes. Sabia que Edward não a amava, mas, secreta mente, tinha alimentado a esperança de que a insistência dele no casamento significava alguma coisa. Ouvi-lo dizer apenas que se importava com ela e que teriam uma boa vida era um golpe mortal.

Edward não era seu inimigo, mas naquele momento a feriu mais do que anos das pequenas crueldades de sua madrasta. Mas talvez, aqueles longos anos solitários tivessem sido piores, sem Edward. Respirou fundo, tentando conter as suas devastadoras emoções.

— Ainda precisamos levantar.

— Por favor — pediu Edward. Ela não agüentaria nem mais um minuto daquela conversa.

— Não posso deixá-la sair com este aspecto. Precisa acredi tar em mim, que o nosso casamento será todo como deve ser um casamento.

— Você amou Tânia?

— Com Tânia era sexo. Uma vez até pensei que era algo maior, mas, agora, vejo que se resumia a uma atividade.

Ela não gostou de pensar nele lembrando de sexo com Tânia. Sexo completo, algo que eles ainda não tinham tido.

— E comigo?

— É infinitamente mais.

— Mas não amor.

Ele pensou, escolhendo as palavras.

— Nós temos uma história.

— Você e Tânia também.

— Tânia é passado. Você é o presente.

— A esposa que você não ama, mas não quer que vá embora.

— Você quer ir?

Ele a puxou para o seu peito, o toque a excitando quando tentava ocultar suas emoções. Seus lábios estavam próximos, quando ele disse:

— Eu sei que não.

— Você está certo.

Deixá-lo iria fazer com que vivesse no limbo. Mas, viver sem o amor dele seria tão doloroso quanto mexer em uma feri da aberta.

— Também não quero que vá embora.

Vendo os olhos que exigiam que acreditasse, ela sentiu uma pontada de esperança. Ele não queria que partisse. Devia signi ficar algo. Talvez não a amasse, mas tinham uma vida juntos. Com certeza poderia descobrir que ela era a melhor mulher do mundo. Afinal, Edward era esperto. Ele desistiu de falar e a bei jou.

O beijo se tornou carnal em segundos e logo as mãos posses sivas dele estavam passando por suas costas e nádegas.

Ela se abandonou ao fazer amor sem protestar, desejando a intimidade física.

Chegaram tarde para a terapia, mas Diego apenas riu, aceitan do que eram recém-casados. Falou que podia entender como uma mulher como ela podia atrasar Edward pelas manhãs. Ela pensou se Diego entenderia tão facilmente que o marido ainda não lhe permitira tocá-lo. Ficaria perplexo como ela?

Edward tinha feito aquilo novamente. Ele a tinha seduzido e afastado todas as suas tentativas de explorar o corpo dele, como ele fazia com ela. Não entendia se Edward via o ato como uma violação de sua intimidade, pensando se devia perguntar a Diego se havia uma razão psicológica para. a retração dele.

Edward empurrou com força os remos do aparelho e depois os trouxe de volta numa puxada que a frustração tornava mais forte. Inferno, ele queria andar! Queria fazer amor com sua esposa. Com todo o seu corpo.

Na noite passada, tinha pensado que seria possível. O seu sexo tinha ficado semi-ereto ao tocá-la, mas não tinha durado e ele odiou o sentimento de fracasso sexual que o assolara.

Naquela manhã, ela queria discutir as emoções dele. Ele não sabia o que sentia. Precisava dela em sua vida de uma maneira que não tinha precisado de Tânia. A incapacidade dele de fa zer sexo ocultava aquela verdade. Pensou se sua inocente espo sa percebia aquilo. Ela se aborrecera quando não dissera que a amava. Mas não percebia que o que eles tinham era mais per manente e duradouro do que qualquer ideal romântico?

Estava comprometido com ela. Como ela também. Com o tempo, viriam os filhos. Começava a pensar que podia fazê-los da maneira normal, mas naquela manhã, uma semi-ereção tem porária tinha afastado aqueles pensamentos.

Ele queria Bella grávida de seu filho. Pensava que consu mar o casamento deles a ajudaria a assumir o papel de esposa, mas ainda a sentia indecisa. Quando estivesse grávida, não pensaria mais em deixá-lo.


	10. capitulo nove

Este enredo é uma adaptação do livro o prazer de amar da Lucy Monroe com os personagens da Stephanie Meyer, eu não sou a autora estou apenas me divertindo.

Acordei cedo e postei um capitulo fresquinho para vocês, por que a noite eu não teria tempo,

Divirtam-se.

_**CAPITULO nove**_

Os pais de Edward voltaram naquela tarde, e souberam tanto do acidente quanto que, naquele dia, ele ficara pela primeira vez de pé nas barras paralelas.

Esme abraçou o filho, beijando suas faces com a típica exuberância italiana.

— Ah, meu filho, você sempre foi vitorioso, certo?

— Certamente não é o acontecimento do século — falou ele, olhando para Bella, que tinha contado.

Ela se recusava a deixá-lo menosprezar a importância do fato. A mãe dele teria se desmanchado em lágrimas, o que ele não gostaria. Os pais ficaram satisfeitos por ele ter salvo uma mulher em um assalto. Depois, Esme ficara emocionada ao ver o filho na cadeira de rodas. Tentando suavizar aquela emo ção, Bella mencionou as melhoras que ele estava conseguin do, não o resultado do acidente.

Olhou firmemente para ele.

— Há provas positivas de que logo você estará andando.

— Claro que Edward andará novamente — disse Bella.

— Olhe como ela cuida dele. Não perde nada, a nossa Bella. Os olhos verdes do pai de Edward piscaram para ela, aprovadores.

— Ai, ai, ai! Ainda não acredito que meu filho teve o bom senso de casar com você! — falou Esme, sentando no sofá ao Indo do marido, diante de Edward.

Carlisle, um homem autoritário, apenas alguns centímetros me nor do que Edward, abraçou a esposa.

— Ele tem bom gosto, como o pai.

Esme corou, a sua pele ainda linda ficando rosada.

— Ah, você! — brincou, tocando o braço dele.

— Eu diria que o gosto de Edward melhorou nos últimos seis meses — disse Emmet.

Carlisle concordou.

— Sim. Aquela... De coração tão vazio quanto a minha con ta bancária depois de sua mãe ir às compras.

Todos riram, mas Edward reclamou.

— Estão sugerindo que não escolhi bem a minha noiva? Emmet deu de ombros.

— Em minha opinião, você demonstrou gosto melhor na escolha de uma esposa.

— Podemos agradecer ao bom Deus por vir em seu socorro! — falou Carlisle como um pai, sem rodeios.

— Ou talvez ao motorista do carro? — perguntou Esme, pensativa.

O humor de Edward piorou, mas Esme balançou a cabeça, com sabedoria em seus olhos amorosos.

— As coisas acontecem por um motivo. Edward ficará curado, mas esse acidente evitou que cometesse um grande erro. Podia ter ficado com aquela esposa! — demonstrava desgosto. — Ai, ai, ai! Uma mulherzinha presunçosa que tira a roupa para vi ver!

A expressão de Edward era fria.

— Tânia é modelo não _stripper, _mamãe.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Para um homem que não amava a sua ex-noiva, ele a defendia demais. Os padrões dele eram muito altos e achava quase impossível admitir que estava erra do. Mesmo sabendo disso, a sua defesa doía.

Esme apertou os lábios.

— Para mim, garotas italianas decentes não se despem para estranhos ou desfilam num palco em roupas que cobrem menos que suas peças íntimas. Consegue ver Bella fazendo isso?

Edward olhou para Bella, como se tentasse imaginar. Ela afastou o olhar. Detestava pensar que ele podia compa rar os seus atributos físicos com os de Tânia.

— Eu sou muito menor e pesada demais para lutar por um contrato de modelo — falou para Esme.

— Não sei. Acho que você pode fazer coisas melhor do que Tânia e aquelas outras modelos magricelas — falou Emmet, firme. — Já vi o que você faz com um biquíni!

Foi Esme quem engoliu em seco.

— Emmet, não é adequado fazer tal comentário de sua cu nhada.

Ele moveu os ombros.

— Lamento se a ofendi — olhou divertido para Bella. — Eu a ofendi, minha pequena?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Tinha ficado encabulada, mas não com raiva. O comentário dele era bom para o seu ego. Além do mais, sabia que a via mais como irmã do que como mulher. Eram provocações de um irmão mais novo.

— Você ofendeu a mim! — declarou Edward, gelado.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Se tivesse casado com Tânia teria que se acostumar com tais comentários em jornais, não apenas do seu irmão.

O que Emmet estava fazendo? Não acreditava que queria fa zer Edward perder a paciência, o que estava quase acontecendo.

— Mas não casei com Tânia.

— Não e estamos felizes! — respondeu Carlisle no lugar do filho, não ajudando em nada a raiva de Edward.

Ainda que o assunto tivesse mudado logo depois, a hora se guinte foi tensa para Bella. Não conseguia esquecer a defesa que Edward fez de Tânia.

Quando a conversa mudou para negócios, as mulheres se ausentaram, para Esme mostrar a Bella o que tinha trazido da viagem.

Passando os dedos sobre uma colcha bordada à mão, Bella falou:

— É linda. Deve ter demorado um ano para ser feita. Esme sorriu.

— A mulher falou que demorou meses.

Pegou uma mantilha branca de renda que tinha comprado na costa da Espanha.

— Isto ficaria lindo como um véu de casamento. Bella corou.

— É adorável.

— Um cartório. Os Cullen não se casam assim. Sem amigos, padre para abençoar a união, sem presentes.

— Edward não queria se expor na cadeira de rodas a olhares curiosos.

— Então aquele meu filho devia ter esperado. Casar sem os pais presentes...

A desaprovação dela era clara. Bella nada falou.

— Teremos que planejar uma bênção adequada do casamen to, depois que Edward voltar a andar.

Bella emitiu um som que podia ser considerado aceitação e logo Esme já estava fazendo planos para um enorme casa mento italiano, que incluía tudo, exceto a cerimônia. Ela pediu para Bella sair do quarto, dizendo que precisava fazer listas e pensar nas coisas. Bella não argumentou que, como noiva, devia participar dos preparativos. Se sua mãe fosse viva, faria exatamente como ela, só que chamaria Esme para ajudar.

Foi para a biblioteca, tentando se distrair com um livro, sem sucesso. Estava aliviada pelos pais de Edward terem aprovado o casamento, mas preocupada com o que tinham falado de Tânia.

A preocupação dela foi justificada quando, mais tarde, ela e Edward se preparavam para o jantar. Ela colocara um recatado vestido de seda, cor de chocolate e um pingente de ouro em forma de rosa com brincos combinando, herdados de sua mãe. Deixou os cabelos soltos, presos apenas por uma presilha dou rada na nuca.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam quando a viu e depois, ficaram frios.

— Tentando mostrar aos meus pais a imagem da noiva cas ta, querida? — A voz era sarcástica.

Ela olhou para o vestido. Não era tão diferente do que usara para jantar na última semana.

— Não estou entendendo...

— Não?

— Não...

— Tânia reclamou que você e Emmet a fizeram se sentir uma intrusa no hospital e eu ignorei aquilo, na época. Mas, depois da conversa com meus pais e Emmet, imagino se ela viu mais do que eu.

Parecia que Edward não acreditaria em sua versão, mas preci sava tentar.

— Seu irmão pode não ser fã dela, mas não significa que não a tratou com cortesia, enquanto era sua noiva. Ele o respeita demais.

— Você acha? — Edward se aproximou.

— Eu sei. Estava lá, lembra?

— Sim. Estava lá, mas se ajudou meu irmão a tirar minha noiva do lugar dela ao meu lado, não iria contar, não?

A fúria tomou conta dela. Como se atrevia a questionar a integridade dela? Tânia era realmente desagradável e Bella se recusava a se render ao ter seu caráter julgado a partir das manipulações da outra mulher.

— Eu não tirei o lugar de ninguém porque, para começar, ela não estava lá. Quando cheguei ao hospital, a sua noiva não podia ser encontrada. Tinha passado rapidamente, enquanto você estava em coma, apesar dos médicos terem dito que ter um ente querido ao seu lado podia fazer toda a diferença em sua recuperação.

Ela puxou os cabelos que ele tinha segurado, quase choran do com a dor que sentiu no couro cabeludo.

— Se não acredita em mim, pergunte ao Emmet.

— Meu irmão deixou claro de quem ele gosta.

— Está dizendo que ele mentiria para você?

— Por você? Talvez.

— Isso é ridículo.

— É? Meu irmão não faz segredo da admiração por você. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e leu raiva e algo mais.

— Você está com ciúmes!

Com um gesto da mão, indicando a cadeira, ele olhou para ela.

— È uma surpresa? Era.

— Não me casei com Emmet.

Nunca quisera se casar com Emmet. Sempre quisera Edward.

— Mesmo assim achou agradável o elogio dele sobre sua aparência de biquíni.

— Acha que eu devia ficar ofendida?

— Não devia querer a admiração de outros homens.

— Não quero a admiração dele, mas isso não significa que quando ele disser algo agradável vou reclamar. Agora ele é meu irmão.

— E eu sou seu marido.

— Você realmente acredita que afastei Tânia para ficar com você?

— Não. Falei por raiva.

— Você estava com ciúmes.

— Sim.

Ela sorriu e fez algo que nunca tinha feito. Pulou no colo dele, passou as mãos por trás de sua nuca e beijou o queixo dele, antes de deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Não fique. Não há motivo.

Ele a abraçou, tão forte que quase doeu, depois afrouxou os braços, sem soltá-la, roçando o queixo na cabeça dela.

— Querida.

Ficaram assim por vários minutos, em silêncio, antes de des cer para jantar.

Edward entrou no quarto depois de duas longas ligações inter nacionais, encontrando sua esposa dormindo, a mão sob o ros to, como uma criancinha. Ele ainda pensava quanto significara para ele o fato de ela sentar voluntariamente em seu colo. Ti nha sentido o mundo todo em seus braços. Um sentimento to talmente agradável. Implicava em um comprometimento emo cional que nunca sentira antes. Definitivamente, não com Tânia.

A sua mobilidade tinha aumentado muito na última semana, mas ainda não conseguia andar. Tudo o que antes fazia facil mente parecia uma tarefa impossível de conseguir. Como ago ra. Queria puxar Bella para os seus braços. Finalmente, con seguiu, mas só depois de muitas manobras na cama.

Mas valeu a pena sentir o pequeno corpo dela enrolado, con fiante, contra o dele.

Lembrando de suas irracionais acusações, ele riu forçado. O ciúme, estava descobrindo, podia ser o inferno. Nunca tinha sentido ciúmes de Tânia, mesmo com as roupas ínfimas que desfilava. Emmet estava certo, mas o simples pensamento de Bella em um biquíni a menos de cem metros de outro homem fazia Edward ver tudo vermelho. Teria que pedir à sua mãe para encontrar um modelo mais simples.

Fazer a sua independente esposa usá-lo seria algo totalmen te diferente, admitiu. Apesar de ser a tradicional italiana em algumas coisas, Bella era muito americana em seus pensa mentos e ações.

A pequena mão estava em seu peito, enquanto uma perna se insinuara sobre a perna dele. Podia sentir o peso dela, mas precisava tocar a suavidade de sua pele. Era de enlouquecer.

Quando ele ficaria inteiro novamente?

Deixou a mão pousar possessivamente nas nádegas dela, apertando-a contra ele de uma maneira que devia ter causado alguma reação em sua masculinidade, mas não o fez. Voltaria com a sua mobilidade?

O gosto metálico do medo acompanhou a possibilidade de não acontecer. Nenhum homem queria ser meio homem. Ele não deixaria Bella tocá-lo se descobrisse a sua falta de virilidade. Ainda assim, doía não deixar aquelas pequenas mãos passarem por seu corpo de uma maneira que nunca quisera com Tânia, ou qualquer outra mulher.

Uma coisa era certa. Meio homem ou inteiro, nunca a deixa ria ir embora.

De manhã, Bella acordou abraçada a um travesseiro com o cheiro de Edward. Ela estava quente e tinha a vaga impressão de ter sido abraçada durante a noite. Ou fora apenas sua vontade?

Edward estava sozinho à mesa do café da manhã quando des ceu, menos de uma hora depois. Sentou-se diante dele.

— Onde está todo mundo?

— Papai e mamãe ainda estão dormindo e Emmet tem uma reunião no banco agora cedo.

— É bom ter seus pais em casa.

— Eles estão emocionados em ter uma nova filha.

— Esme não gostou de como foi o nosso casamento. Ela quer uma cerimônia religiosa. Acho que Emmet estava certo sobre ela usar isso como desculpa para ter uma festa completa.

O sorriso de Edward a fez derreter.

— Ela gostará disso. Você se importa, querida?

— Não. Ontem, quando ela estava fazendo planos pensei que ela agira como minha mãe, se estivesse viva. Foi bom.

— Então, vamos deixar que faça como quiser. Ela concordou, começando a comer uma fruta.

— Ande depressa. Temos um compromisso em uma hora.

— Um compromisso?

— Sim. Com um especialista em fertilidade.

— Por quê?

Seriam semanas, se não dias, para ele andar. Por que fazer inseminação se não precisariam?

— Para iniciarmos o processo de você engravidar do meu bebê — ele falou como se para uma criança retardada.

— Mas...

— Esperava que eu esquecesse esse lado do nosso acordo?

— Não. Quero ter o seu bebê.

— Então, termine seu café.

— Mas, você está quase andando.

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos dele, depois desapareceu.

— Não há garantia de tempo para essa eventualidade. Quero começar uma família logo.

— Certo.


	11. CAPITULO DEZ

**MEUS AMORES NÃO É SONHO NÃO,ESTOU AQUI EM PLENO DOMINGO POSTANDO UM CAPITULO ADIANTADO. **

**LEMBRANDO QUE OS PERSONAGENS PERTECEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E O ENREDO É DE LUCY MONROE.**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Quando chegaram ao consultório do médico, ela ainda tentava entender o desejo de Edward pela concepção por inseminação. Talvez ele não acreditasse em outra maneira. Odiava pensar nele atormentado, mas sabia muito pouco sobre aqueles re ceios.

Talvez devesse falar com Diego.

— O procedimento mais invasivo, de fertilização intravenosa, não será necessário. Faremos a sua coleta de material, Sr. Cullen — o médico explicou a coleta de esperma. — Um procedimento indolor.

Edward concordou. Em seguida, o médico se virou para ela.

— Sra. Cullen, faremos um inseminação intra-uterina. Ela achou a conversa embaraçosa. Ele discutiu as opções e perguntou sobre o ciclo fértil dela. Ela nunca tinha sido daque las mulheres que marcam na folhinha.

— Prefere que eu saia enquanto conversa com o doutor?

— Sim — falou, se desculpando com os olhos.

O seu meio sorriso dizia que tinha desculpado. E saiu da sala.

O médico riu.

— Estou surpreso dele se oferecer para sair. O Sr. Cullen me parece um homem que gosta de controlar tudo e a prote ção para **com** a senhora é clara.

Mas o entendimento dos sentimentos dela era maior do que a necessidade dele de controle, pensou com gratidão. Pelo me nos naquilo, a relação deles tinha crescido.

— O que estava dizendo sobre a inseminação? — ela queria terminar a consulta e voltar para Edward.

— O procedimento é um dos menos complicados para infertilidade e o de menor preocupação.

O médico continuou a explicar o que ela precisava fazer para se preparar para o procedimento e outros indicadores psi cológicos, para descobrir a ocasião certa.

Finalmente, ele sorriu, benevolente.

— Embora seja um procedimento simples, pode ser doloro so.

Ela acenou, sem ter certeza do motivo ou como podia doer. Discutir tais assuntos não a atraía.

— Terá apenas um ligeiro desconforto doloroso. Na verda de, menos de três por cento das mulheres reclamam de mais do que um pequeno desconforto.

Era um alívio saber que a porcentagem era pequena...

— Não estou preocupada.

— Geralmente são necessárias seis tentativas antes de haver a concepção — avisou o médico.

Ela esperava que Edward estivesse recuperado então, mas ace nou, entendendo e aceitando.

Edward foi chamado de volta e o médico forneceu-lhe tudo que ela precisava para saber quando era a melhor ocasião.

— Devo tomar a temperatura todos os dias?

— Sim e...

— Tudo bem. Lerei as instruções.

Ela se apressou, antes dele começar a explicar diante de Edward. Já tinha sido ruim o bastante sem ele no consultório. Saíram da clínica particular depois de marcar a coleta de Edward para a próxima terça-feira.

Um dia depois da consulta dele, Bella foi à sala de fisiote rapia. Diego ainda não chegara, mas Edward tinha se arrumado no equipamento de remo, se exercitando com a mesma concentra ção de sempre.

Bella encheu uma garrafa de água e pôs ao lado dele.

— Diego falou que você deu vários passos ontem.

Ela tinha ido fazer compras com Esme e não tinha sabido dos progressos dele, até Diego e sua esposa chegarem para jan tar. Bella tinha ido recebê-los, a família ainda na sala, quan do Diego contou. Com tato ele tinha ignorado o choque dela.

Saber que Edward não tinha compartilhado o seu progresso com ela, doeu. Pensava que tinham ficado mais próximos.

— Posso esperar um grande anúncio no jantar? Ela piscou ao sarcasmo.

— Seus pais e irmão estão interessados em seu progresso.

— Está certa, querida. Conte a eles o que quiser.

Não sabia se ele estava com dor pelo procedimento do dia anterior. Mordeu o lábio.

— Tem certeza que deve ir tão duro depois de ontem? O rosto dele franziu.

— Não preciso de uma babá, Isabella.

Quase nunca a chamava pelo nome e ela sentiu que não era uma indicação de intimidade.

— Não estou tentando ser uma.

— Então, por que está aqui?

Boa pergunta. Ela tinha participado de suas sessões, primei ro para incentivá-lo em sua reabilitação, mais do que pela com panhia dele. Mas, desde a chegada à Itália, ele se preocupava mais em andar. Ela continuava a vir passar algum tempo com ele, pois o resto do dia os negócios o mantinham ocupado. Quase só o via no jantar.

Na metade do tempo, ela estava dormindo quando ele vinha para a cama. Mesmo quando não estava, ele nunca queria falar. Tinha feito amor com ela, mas se recusava firmemente que ela o tocasse. Ela gostava de dormir em seus braços, mas estava insegura com a rejeição dele.

Ainda não tinha encontrado coragem de discutir a sua inti midade com Diego. Nem sabia se teria. Precisava se convencer de não trair a privacidade de Edward.

— Pensei que gostasse de minha presença. Eu o deixarei sossegado.

Virou para ir embora.

— Bella.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou, sem se virar. —

- Gosto de sua companhia.

Edward era educado demais para dizer para ela sumir, como parecia querer. Talvez já por vários dias. Ela forçou uma leve za que não sentia.

— Acho que vou procurar Esme e ver se tem algo para eu fazer. — Pelo menos a mãe dele a fazia se sentir bem-vinda.

— Querida.

— Sim?

Talvez ele pedisse para ela ficar. Talvez estivesse errada.

— Tirou a sua temperatura hoje de manhã?

A pergunta foi uma ducha de água gelada. Ele só queria o seu ventre.

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Comecei... — ele que descobrisse o que significava. — Se meu corpo seguir o ciclo normal, irei para o procedimento em menos de três semanas.

Não queria ficar por perto para ver a reação dele. Sabia o que ele queria. Um bebê. O seu corpo era envoltório para o sonho dele. Só. Às vezes, de noite, ele a tocava com carinho que levava lágrimas aos seus olhos, a convencendo que ela significava algo. Mas, não era assim.

Edward viu Bella sair e quis chamá-la, mas o que ia dizer? Ele odiava ter que usar um procedimento médico para engravi dar sua esposa. Sentia-se menos do que um homem. Ela o tra tava como um inválido. Tinha deixado de encorajá-lo para re prová-lo por gastar energia demais.

Só se sentira como seu marido na noite em que fez amor com ela. Então, não fizera diferença se tinha menos controle sobre suas pernas do que uma criança de dois anos. Ela tinha respondido com tanta paixão que logo ele ficou viciado nos sons de prazer e achou tão gratificante as convulsões dela, que pareceram a sua própria satisfação.

De acordo com Diego, aquela podia muito bem ser a sua única gratificação. Perguntar ao terapeuta sobre a sua falta de recu peração naquela área o tinha mortificado, mas tinha que saber.

Os comentários de Diego tinham sido encorajadores só em parte. Em muitos casos, a capacidade total era recuperada, mas havia uma pequena porcentagem de homens que, mesmo recupera dos, eram incapazes de manter uma ereção.

Temia falhar com Bella. Ela era sua esposa, sua mulher. Ele a amava. Não sabia quando tinha percebido aquilo, mas, desde que acordara no hospital, sabia que precisava dela de uma maneira como nunca tinha precisado de qualquer pessoa.

E a queria toda para ele. O que significava dar tudo de si pela reabilitação. Exercitar as pernas. Percorrer as rotações muscu lares com Diego. Tentar andar, não importando quantas vezes ficasse humilhado pela repetição dos exercícios. Mas, não es tava vencido. Não, se não desistisse e, no ímpeto de ficar intei ro para Bella... Nunca desistiria.

Nas semanas seguintes, Bella quase não viu Edward. Não ia vê-lo durante as sessões de terapia e ele não a procurava. Três noites, de sete, tivera reuniões de negócios na hora do jantar. Nas noites em que estava em casa para jantar, ela só falava nos planos da mãe dele para o casamento deles.

Bella evitava qualquer tipo de conversa íntima, querendo se afastar da possibilidade de rejeição. Edward também parecia querer evitá-la, indo para a cama muito depois dela, todas as noites. Uma vez, quando se deitou, ele a acordou e, friamente, ela falou que estava muito cansada. Não queria lidar com a mistura de dor e prazer. Ele não tentou novamente.

Mas havia noites em que jurava ter dormido nos braços dele. Sempre se levantava antes dela e ela imaginava se tinha apenas sonhado com a sensação de calor e proteção.

No meio da terceira semana, ela saiu do banheiro, depois do banho e o viu na cama.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu durmo aqui, não?

— Quero dizer, agora. Normalmente não vem para a cama tão cedo.

— Então esta noite é diferente.

Havia algo diferente... alguma coisa nele. Triunfo brilhando em seus olhos. De quê? Então, entendeu.

— Onde está a sua cadeira de rodas?

— Foi embora.

— Você está andando? — ela quase gritou.

— Ainda preciso de uma bengala, mas é um progresso, não?

— Sim!

Ela gritou e se atirou na cama para abraçá-lo. Os braços dele se apertaram em volta dela e se viu sentada no colo dele, as mãos em seu pescoço.

— Você está andando — sussurrou. — Eu sabia que podia!

— Com o incentivo certo, um homem pode fazer tudo.

— Oh, Edward... — disse, os olhos molhados

Não sabia o que tinha mudado tão completamente nele, mas o que fosse, tinha a sua eterna gratidão.

— Pensei que podíamos comemorar, não?

Sua voz rouca trouxe de volta a lembrança da primeira "co memoração" deles. Um beijo que tinha alterado o relaciona mento deles. Ele estaria pensando a mesma coisa? O brilho sensual de um predador em seus olhos mostrou que estava.

— Sim — ela respondeu com um suspiro, nos lábios dele.

Por vários segundos ele deixou que ela o beijasse, exploran do os lábios dele com a língua. Era o céu. Finalmente, ele ia deixar que ela participasse no amor deles. Ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos pretos e aprofundou o beijo.

Gemendo nos lábios dela, uma de suas mãos pegou posses sivamente um seio. Arqueando ao toque, a alegria passou pelas suas veias, com o gesto dele e esse novo jeito mais equilibrado de fazer amor. Ela deixou a mão descer para o pescoço, tocando-o com a ponta do dedo.

Ele tremeu e pela primeira vez, ela sentiu seu poder femini no. A sua confiança cresceu, como nunca pensara ser possível. Ela se virou, até ficar em cima das pernas dele, colocando as duas mãos na pele quente de seu peito. Então, ela tremeu. Ti nha querido isso por tanto tempo. A liberdade de tocá-lo. Podia sentir o coração dele batendo rápido e o mamilo enrijecido naquele peito masculino.

Queria tocar nele por inteiro.

As mãos deslizaram mais e mais para baixo, enquanto ela se dirigia para aquela parte misteriosa de seu corpo, achando fas cinante. Nunca tinha visto um homem completamente nu e queria muito ver Edward assim. Seu marido.

De repente, as mãos dele agarraram seus pulsos.

— Não!

— Quero tocá-lo — praticamente implorou.

— É melhor que eu toque você, _tesoro. _Não, não, não. Ela queria que fosse igual.

— Por favor...

Ele a ignorou, curvando a cabeça para capturar seus lábios em um beijo incendiário. O corpo dela reagiu com o habitual prazer, mas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro continuou fun cionando. Protestando por mais esta rejeição.

Ele não queria que o tocasse. "Ele Não Queria Que Ela O Tocasse."

O refrão rodou em sua cabeça. Separou os lábios dos dele.

— Não...

Os olhos dele se abriram, com uma expressão que quase lhe deu esperança.

— Por que não me deixa tocá-lo?

— Não é suficiente que eu lhe dê prazer, _tesoro!_

— Não.

— Pode dizer isso quando o seu corpo já está ardendo com o meu toque?

Ele ilustrou o argumento, tocando gentilmente o mamilo dela, e a fazendo gemer e arquear em desejo involuntário.

A expressão dele mudou. Ele a estava avaliando e Bella não suportava aquilo. Nenhum motivo para eles fazerem amor era bom, se ele claramente não queria que ela o tocasse.

Era controle. Dele sobre ela. Renovava o seu ego masculino ter uma mulher tão ansiosa por sua sensualidade. Depois, pena. Sentia pena dela. Devia ser óbvio para ele que estava apaixona da. Já tinha dito. Então, fazia amor com ela por pena. Ou como um pagamento pela sua disposição de ter o bebê.

Não queria pagamento. Queria ser amada. Um soluço a atra vessou e se livrou dos braços dele, ficando ao lado da cama.

— Eu quero o meu próprio quarto.

Ele se afastou como se tivesse sido atingido.

— O quê?

— Não quero mais dormir com você. Ele jogou longe as cobertas.

— Inferno! Você é minha esposa. Dorme na minha cama. Ela estava com muita raiva, tremendo.

— Sou sua incubadora! — gritou. — Não sua esposa!

A pele cor de oliva dele ficou pálida e os olhos registraram o choque.

— Não!

Ele tentou agarrá-la, mas ela se afastou, correndo para o ba nheiro. Bateu a porta e trancou.

Ouviu um barulho e palavrões em italiano. Logo depois, ele bateu na porta.

— Saia daí, Bella.

— Não!

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Não agüentava mais sexo por pena.

— Saia daí, _tesoro. _Precisamos conversar... — falou ele cal mamente, mas ela não estava calma.

— Não quero.

— Por favor, Bella.

— Eu não quero você me tocando mais! — falou ela, aos soluços.

— Está bem. Não tocarei em você.

— Promete?

— Tem minha palavra.

Destrancou a porta. Ele a abriu e se encostou no umbral. A expressão era quase tão torturada quanto a dela e seus lábios estavam apertados.

— Não sou um estuprador.

— Sei disso.

— Então, venha para a cama, _moglie mia. (significa minha mulher em italiano)_

Mulher dele. Ela era mulher dele? Ou apenas uma fazedora de bebês? Agora não importava. Esgotada demais para lutar ela entrou silenciosamente sob os lençóis.

Ele a seguiu, dando passos lentos e cuidadosos, a expressão determinada. Distante, ela percebeu que o barulho que tinha ouvido devia ter sido uma queda. Sentiu culpa vendo seu mari do andar sozinho, pela primeira vez desde o acidente. A felici dade pela recuperação dele diminuía a dor de sua rejeição.

Afinal ele chegou à cama e deitou ao lado dela. Ela virou e apagou a luz.

— _Tesoro..._

— Não quero conversar.

— Eu preciso dizer...

— Não! Não há nada a dizer. Por favor, me deixe dormir. Ela começou a chorar de novo e ele a puxou para seus bra ços. Ela lutou um pouco, mas ele apertou o abraço.

— Shh, _tesoro... _Acariciou os cabelos dela e sussurrou palavras de conforto em italiano e inglês.

As lágrimas finalmente pararam e ele tentou falar de novo, mas ela implorou para deixá-la. Não conseguiria aceitar qual quer explicação de não ser mulher o bastante para um relacio namento íntimo completo com ele. Mesmo se ele tivesse medo de não ser capaz de um desempenho satisfatório, se a queria, por que não tentar? Não queria a ajuda dela?

Um suspiro pesado foi a única resposta às suas súplicas, mas os braços dele, quentes e fortes, permaneceram em volta dela durante a noite toda.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou antes de Edward, um pou co envergonhada pela noite passada. Idiota. Ele quis falar e ela não deixara. Mesmo assim ele a tinha confortado durante a noite. Ela o amava tanto, mas não tinha deixado o amor guiar seus atos. Bem, hoje seria diferente.

Saboreou o calor dele e se permitiu o luxo de se sentir acalentada, antes de sair de seus braços e da cama.

Quinze minutos depois, viu o resultado de seus testes diá rios, medindo a temperatura do corpo para a inseminação intra-uterina. Bem, pelo menos aquilo explicava em parte a sua irri tação.

Edward fez um som atrás dela. Virou-se para ele, com as mãos agarradas à lapela do seu roupão.

Ele ocupava a porta, com toda a sua altura. Os cabelos de sarrumados e o rosto sombreado pela barba, lhe dando um ar perigoso. Concentrado, falou:

— Querida, temos que conversar.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Sim, mas agora, tinham coisas a fazer.

— Meu corpo está na temperatura adequada hoje.

— O que está dizendo?

— Preciso ligar para a clínica e marcar uma consulta para hoje.

— Hoje?

— É.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se lutando mentalmente com al guma coisa. Teria desistido?

— Você mudou de idéia?

— Eu não sei...

— O que eu quero, importa?

— Importa muito, _tesoro._

— Quero tentar.

Ele cerrou os dentes, mas a cabeça se moveu, afirmativa mente.

Ela ligou para o médico do telefone ao lado da cama. De pois, virou para Edward, se sentindo à beira de um ataque.

— Ele quer que eu vá imediatamente. É melhor não comer nada.

— Estarei pronto em cinco minutos.

— Você vem comigo?

Nem tinha pensado naquilo. Ele tinha ido sozinho a sua con sulta e pensava que ela também iria sozinha.

— Vou.

— Não é preciso.

— É preciso, sim.

As palavras eram implacáveis, assim como sua expressão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e alisou nervosamente o roupão.

— Eles vão pôr algo dentro de mim.

— E isso a envergonha?

— Sim.

— Manterei meus olhos em seu lindo rosto, querida. Aquilo tirou o olhar fixo dela do tapete.

— Eu não sou linda.

— Você é a mulher mais linda que já conheci.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo.

Não podia, a menos que a amasse. Só o amor poria os seus atributos físicos acima das maravilhosas mulheres que ele ti nha tido.

— Sei, mas não espero que acredite em mim... — ele sorriu forçado.

Ela queria. Ah, como queria!

— Edward...

— Permite que eu a acompanhe?

— Posso impedi-lo?

— Honestamente? Acho que não.

— Você pode vir. Quero que venha.


	12. capitulo onze

Capitulo surpresa em comemoração aos cinqüenta comentários, 13 adições aos favoritos e 8 alertas, a fic é vista por angola slovaquia, Espanha, estados unidos e Portugal, além do nosso querido Brasil.

Teve 84 pessoas que leram o capitulo dez, mas poucos comentaram.

A fic está entrando em reta final, portanto a hora de comentarem é agora!

Beijos, e até sexta.

Capitulo onze

No meio do caminho, percebeu que tinha esquecido de tomar o remédio contra dor que o médico receitara para uma hora antes do procedimento. Rapidamente, engoliu dois contra eóli ca, que tinha na bolsa. Como não era tão forte, resolveu tomar dois.

Mandaram Edward ficar na sala de espera enquanto ela trocava a roupa por um camisolão azul do hospital, grande demais para ela, parecendo estranho ao evento de deixá-la grávida de seu marido, mas, nunca tinha pensado em engravidar num ambien te assim.

Queria os filhos de Edward de qualquer maneira.

Ele entrou na sala, assim que os sinais vitais dela foram medidos e a enfermeira confirmou os testes que Bella tinha feito de manhã. Ele sorria, enquanto se aproximava, levemente apoiado na bengala.

Sorriu, nervosa.

— Gostou da minha nova roupa? Ele inclinou, a beijando gentilmente.

— Gosto mais do que está dentro dela.

— Você tomou o remédio para dor? — a enfermeira pergun tou.

Ela corou, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas vindo para cá, tomei uma dose dupla do remédio que tomo para eólicas.

— Deve resolver.

Edward ficou tenso com a menção de dor.

— Que remédio para dor? O que está havendo?

— E só uma precaução. Nada para se preocupar. Eu e o médico discutimos isso.

Ele não parecia convencido.

— Tem certeza? Talvez devamos esperar.

— Não. Isto é o que eu quero.

O rosto franzido dizia que ele não estava satisfeito. Virou para a enfermeira.

— Talvez ela deva tomar um agora. Certamente vocês têm suprimento para esses casos.

— Temos, mas não acho adequado misturar dois remédios. Remédios para dor não seriam problema, mas...

Ela não terminou, mas Bella entendeu.

— Eu ficarei bem. Por favor, Edward, não se preocupe. Vinte minutos depois, apertava com força a mão de Edward, lamentando todas as suas afirmações. O desconforto de ter o cateter inserido em seu útero não tinha sido insuportável, mas agora estava com eólicas dolorosas que se espalhavam por toda a parte inferior do corpo.

Lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos e ela apertou mais a mão de Edward, que parecia torturado. Tinha tentado fazê-la desistir ao primeiro sinal de dor, mas ela recusara. Ficou ao lado dela, desejando passar força. Era um pequeno apoio e, mesmo com a dor física, a agradou.

— Está terminando? — perguntou Edward.

— Só mais alguns segundos e terminaremos — disse o mé dico.

Ao final o médico disse que ela teria que ficar ali, em repou so, por uma hora. Tudo estaria bem se as eólicas tivessem pas sado. Mas, ela não falou nada.

Edward parecia entender. Não disse nada, mas segurou sua mão e massageou o seu estômago com um movimento leve, gentil, circular. Depois de alguns minutos, ela entrou em um estado de torpor, apesar da dor.

Ficou assustada quando a enfermeira entrou na sala e disse que podia se trocar. Edward a tinha tocado suavemente todo o tempo. Normalmente tímida, ela não fez qualquer objeção dele ficar enquanto se vestia. A presença dele era confortante.

— Está melhor? — perguntou ele, ajudando-a com as roupas. Ela deixou que ele fechasse o zíper do vestido e soltasse sua trança.

— Sim. Da próxima vez, lembrarei de tomar o remédio para dor, garanto.

Sorriu para ele, que não devolveu o sorriso. Parecia que ela tinha dito algo repugnante.

— Não haverá próxima vez, minha pequena.

As palavras dele não deixavam dúvida. Ela queria o bebê e ia falar quando tudo rodou. Estendeu a mão para Edward, trom bando em seu peito, enquanto sentia os joelhos enfraquecerem.

Acordou na cama, ouvindo Edward gritar. Ele estava culpando o médico por tudo, das suas eólicas à crise mundial. Pelo me nos era o que parecia para a sua cabeça ainda girando.

— Edward? — foi um sussurro, mas ele chegou perto.

— Como se sente? Ainda está com dor?

— Só um pouco. Estou tonta.

— Disse ao seu marido que deve ser falta de comida. Vamos dar um copo de suco para aumentar o seu nível de açúcar no sangue antes de levá-la para casa.

O médico, geralmente calmo, parecia assustado. Ela concor dou, mas Edward reclamou.

— Se é isso, deveria ter sido dado a ela antes de mandar que se vestisse. E se ela estivesse sozinha? Poderia ter se ferido ao cair.

A voz dele cresceu a cada palavra até estar gritando de novo. Ela franziu o rosto e ele lhe tocou a testa. O queixo dele tremia.

— Sinto muito, _tesoro. _Você não precisa de um marido des controlado, gritando, não?

— Você me segurou?

— Sim. Fiquei em dúvida se conseguiria manter nós dois de pé, mas você é uma coisinha tão pequena, minha querida. Con segui colocá-la na cama.

Uma enfermeira chegou com um copo de suco de maçã, que Edward tirou de suas mãos com um olhar que a fez sair correndo do quarto. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Bella, a ergueu e encostou o copo em seus lábios.

Ela bebeu o suco, animada por Edward. Quando terminou, olhou para os olhos metálicos dele.

— Você vai ser um papai maravilhoso. As feições dele se contraíram.

— Não, se exigir o mesmo de hoje.

E se ela não pudesse ter o bebê, ele ainda iria querê-la? As ações dele indicavam uma resposta aterradora.

Edward insistiu que ela voltasse para a cama assim que chega ram em casa. Ela sabia que devia ficar deitada pelo resto do dia, para aumentar as chances de concepção, mas pensava em ficar no sofá da sala.

— Não quero ficar na cama. Posso ficar bem lá embaixo... — reclamou, enquanto ele a ajudava a vestir a camisola.

— Está com dor. Precisa descansar.

— Não quero.

— Você parece uma criança resmungona.

— Não pense que vai me tratar como uma. Quero descer.

— Não, _tesoro._

— Você gostaria de ficar enfiado na cama o dia todo?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela pensou em gritar. Nunca gritava, a noite passada tinha sido exceção.

— Você esteve no hospital, mas trabalhava. Tinha seu assis tente por perto. Eu o visitava. Emmet o visitava. Até aquela megera o visitava.

— Quer que eu ligue para Tânia para vir visitá-la? Ouvi dizer que ela está em Milão.

Ouviu de quem? Teria perguntado? Ficou com raiva ao pen sar nele ainda interessado na ex-noiva. Afundou na cama, afofando os travesseiros com força.

— A última pessoa com quem quero passar o dia é a sua ex-noiva.

— E quanto a mim?

Estava dizendo que pretendia ficar com ela?

— Você me fez companhia no hospital.

— Pensei que você ia voltar ao trabalho. Ultimamente, ele tinha passado tanto tempo no banco e no escritório das empresas Cullen, que ela mal o vira.

— De jeito nenhum vou deixá-la sozinha depois do que pas sou esta manhã.

— Obrigada.

— Não me agradeça.

Ele pegou o telefone, apertando o botão da linha interna.

— Vou pedir alguma comida.

Ela concordou. Depois, puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, mas ela se afastou, abrindo espaço para ele ao lado dela.

— Você pode sentar aqui, se quiser.

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

— Por quê?

— Ter você perto de mim na cama faz a minha cabeça ir por um caminho que você não pode agüentar no momento, querida.

Pensando que ele a estava provocando, respondeu gentil mente.

— Tenho certeza que você pode se controlar.

— Só tem esta certeza porque não entende como funciona a cabeça de um homem.

Parecia sério, mas se inclinou para a cama ao lado dela, en costando a bengala na mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Com fome.

— Eu também.

— Você podia ter tomado o café da manhã.

— Não sem você.

— Isso é algum tipo de coisa machista? Ele se esticou, tocando o lábio dela.

— É uma coisa de Edward Cullen.

— Você é um homem muito especial, não é?

Ela moveu os lábios no dedo dele, se esforçando para não passar a língua. Mas, não estava aberta a outra rejeição. Mes mo começando a entender o motivo, ainda doía. Afastou a ca beça e ele retirou a mão, uma dor passando pelos seus olhos.

— Sou tão especial que deixei minha esposa passar por um procedimento doloroso, ao invés de enfrentar os meus próprios medos.

— Não entendo, querido. Que medos?

— Você nunca me chama assim. Freqüentemente chama Emmet assim, mas comigo, geralmente é o meu nome.

— Isso o aborrece?

— Sim.

Dolorosamente honesto, vulnerável. Duplamente difícil para um homem como Edward admitir.

— Com Emmet é natural, porque não significa nada. Com você, significa tudo.

A mão dele enrolou na dela.

— E aí, você não fala.

— Para mim, o seu nome é um carinho.

Ele ergueu a mão dela e beijou a palma. Um barulho na porta anunciou a chegada do café e a conversa foi interrompida en quanto eles comiam.

Quando terminou, ela bocejou.

— Não imagino porque estou cansada. Não devia.

Ele nem a deixara andar até o carro, a empurrando em uma cadeira de rodas.

— Você passou por algo difícil.

— Estou melhor.

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos, como se tentando ler a sua mente, depois, sem falar, levantou e deixou a bandeja do lado de fora da porta. Voltou para ela, com o rosto sério. Não sentou, indo olhar pela janela, a mão agarrando a bengala com força.

— Quando me casei com você, não sabia se andaria nova mente.

Ela sabia, no fundo do coração. Se ele acreditasse em sua recuperação, nunca teria se casado com alguém tão comum como ela.

— Mas você acreditou em mim e eu precisava disso. — Não pensava no que era melhor para você e me envergonho disso.

— Você estava assustado.

— Estava.

— Entendo.

— Entende? Como, se eu mesmo não entendo? Eu fui egoís ta, _tesoro. _Não me importei com a sua felicidade, só com a minha.

— Eu não acredito.

Ela lembrou do carinho ao fazer amor.

— Talvez esteja certa. Na minha arrogância, pensei que ca sar comigo, dividir a minha cama, seria o bastante para você.

Ela também tinha pensado. E também na alternativa: a vida sem ele.

— Eu aceitei, sabendo que era tudo que oferecia.

— Porque você me ama e eu, sem vergonha, usei esse amor para conseguir o que queria e precisava.

— Você não pode usar o que é dado livremente.

Não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Não podiam ir em frente se ele se arrependesse do passado.

— Foi dado livremente?

O tempo de ocultar as coisas tinha acabado.

— Sim.

— Pode dizer isso mesmo sabendo que eu a seduzi para aceitar a minha proposta de casamento, quando tirei a sua vir gindade para não falar mais de anulação?

Ele estava se sentindo culpado.

— Eu queria você. Adoro a sensação quando você me toca.

— Se isso é verdade, _tesoro, _o que aconteceu na noite passa da?

— Não me deixou tocar você.

— Eu estava com medo.

Certo, ele devia estar assustado, mas ela nunca tinha espera do que ele dissesse aquelas palavras.

— Por quê?

— Não sei se posso agir como um homem.

— Você tem medo que eu não seja suficiente para fazê-lo me amar?

— _Porca miséria! _De onde tirou esta idéia?

— Você disse...

— Eu disse que não sabia se podia agir, não sobre a beleza ou sensualidade do seu corpo.

— Se eu fosse o tipo de mulher que geralmente você tinha, não seria mais fácil?

Na sua mente fazia sentido, mas ele olhava para ela como se tivesse ficado louca.

— Você é o meu tipo de mulher.

Ela fechou os olhos diante da piedade que ele certamente sentiria

— Não precisa dizer coisas assim.

Sentiu um peso perto dela na cama e um dedo passando por seu rosto.

— Já me ouviu mentir, minha pequena?

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados.

— Então, se disser que você é a mulher mais sensual que já conheci, acreditará em mim, não?

Abriu os olhos para o sorriso dele.

— Você... Eu...

— Eu nunca fiz amor com uma mulher que me tenha feito me sentir mais homem.

— Mas, você disse...

— Eu disse que não sabia se podia manter uma ereção. Mas, quando a amo, a sua resposta me dá alegria, mesmo sem o envolvimento do meu corpo.

Parte dela queria que ele parasse de falar e outra, maior ain da, o seu coração, desejava que ele quisesse dizer o que ela achava que queria dizer.

— Você teve... Quero dizer, houve...

— Se está perguntando se eu reagi fisicamente a você, a resposta é sim. Não aconteceu na primeira vez que a toquei e isso me preocupou, mas pensei que quando recuperasse a sen sação, isso também seria recuperado.

— Conseguiu?

— Não sei.

As mãos dele emolduraram o rosto dela.

— Deixei você passar por aquela dor hoje porque eu, Edward Cullen, tinha medo de descobrir.

Edward não sabia que seria doloroso. Tinha escondido dele porque, instintivamente, sabia que não a deixaria continuar.

— Não é sua culpa. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você disse que teve uma... resposta.

Ela não conseguia pronunciar a palavra "ereção".

— Tive. Muitas vezes quando a toquei. Senti um tremor. E muito mais na noite passada.

— Mas me interrompeu.

— Sim.

— Por quê? Não entendo.

— Se não durasse, se eu não conseguisse o clímax... Ela sabia. Ele ficaria humilhado.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

— Sim, hoje você provou isso — abaixou as mãos e se vi rou. — Nunca esquecerei você caindo, ou das lágrimas em seus olhos quando eles fizeram os procedimentos.

— Não foi sua culpa — repetiu ela. — O médico me disse que algumas mulheres sentem um pouco de dor, mas não lhe contei. Honestamente, não pensei que eu seria uma delas e também queria muito um bebê.

— Se eu tivesse enfrentado a minha covardia, talvez você não tivesse precisado passar por aquele sacrifício.

Esticando o corpo, ela virou o rosto dele. Era típico de Edward assumir a responsabilidade pelo mundo todo e sua população.

— Você não é um covarde, Edward. Enfrentou a paralisia. Lu tou contra ela.

— Mas não enfrentei o meu medo e foi você quem pagou. Inacreditavelmente, os olhos dele umedeceram. Ela não agüentava mais. Que se danasse a posição horizontal para a concepção. Sentou e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

— Não, Edward, não. Eu queria tentar ter um bebê com você. Não importava como. Quero muito ter os seus filhos.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Melhor.

— Sem eólicas?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Então, talvez possamos ver se eu posso lhe dar a minha criança com mais prazer do que sentiu esta manhã, não?

— Tem certeza que quer tentar?

— Sim, _mi amore bella._

Meu amor lindo! Se estivesse sendo sincero... Ela sorriu. O olhar carinhoso dele, a sua disposição de enfrentar o risco por ela. Era o suficiente.


	13. capitulo doze

Vai pegar fogo!

Capitulo doze

Edward abaixou a cabeça. Os lábios roçaram os dela uma, duas, três vezes, antes de ela protestar. Virou a cabeça, tentando en contrar os lábios dele, mas Edward já estava ocupado, beijando o seu pescoço.

— Edward, por favor...

— Shh, _tesoro... _— sussurrou, a língua entrando na dobra de sua orelha. — Isto será perfeito.

A voz e o toque sensual dele lhe provocaram arrepios de prazer antecipado. Finalmente, ele beijou seus lábios entreabertos, com posse, ocupando toda sua boca e a fazendo gemer e apertar os braços no pescoço dele. Então lembrou. Ela podia tocá-lo. Afastou os lábios dele.

— Tire as roupas, Edward — pediu.

Ele ficou imóvel, os olhos fechados. Ela ia dizer para igno rar o pedido quando ele a afastou e levantou.

— Você não precisa...

— Eu quero. Você merece isso. Quero que seja minha da maneira mais elementar que um homem possuir sua mulher.

Ela adorava quando ele a chamava de sua mulher. Implicava em intimidade, não um casamento de conveniência.

Enquanto ele tirava o paletó, todo o corpo dela ficou tenso, trêmulo. Observou os dedos longos tirando a gravata e deixan do cair no tapete. Depois, os botões do colete e da camisa, mos trando os contornos musculosos de seu peito. Com a respiração presa, ela esperou que ele tirasse a camisa, os sapatos, enquan to a calça caía para o lado, junto com a camisa, sempre com os olhos fixos nos seus. Depois tirou as meias e ficou de pé diante dela. Orgulhosamente masculino.

Nu, a não ser pela cueca de seda preta. Ele enfiou os polegares no elástico da cintura e ela soltou o ar, enquanto ele desli zava a cueca pelas pernas. Emitiu um som, olhando a parte mais íntima do corpo do seu homem. Abriu a boca, sem conseguir falar. Balançou a cabeça.

— Ele fica maior?

Rindo, ele viu o olhar dela passar de sua impressionante forma para seu rosto. Edward balançou a cabeça, incapaz de acre ditar na reação de sua esposa. Esperava preocupação, talvez um pouco de pena, mas nunca um ataque de receio feminino verdadeiro, com a visão dele semi-ereto.

Ela estar assustada com a perspectiva de uma ereção com pleta levantou a sua moral como nada mais conseguiria. Pela expressão dela, ele parecia viril demais e ele reagiu com um tremor ao olhar fascinado a palidez dela.

Ela era pequena, muito menor do que ele, possuía linhas tão delicadas que faziam uma mulher como sua ex-noiva parecer uma amazona. Ainda assim, ele tinha certeza que se ajustavam, como o bom Deus queria.

— O seu corpo foi criado para acomodar o meu. Ela passou a língua pela boca e depois perguntou.

— Tem certeza? Eu me sinto completa com o seu dedo. Não sei se vai caber.

Se ele risse dela, estaria morto, mas conseguiu se controlar.

— Você tem elasticidade, querida. Confie em mim.

Ela endireitou os ombros, preparada para enfrentar uma ar mada.

— Está bem...

Caminhou lentamente para a cama, sem querer se arriscar a cair. Ela pareceu afundar nos travesseiros, os belos olhos cor de chocolate arregalados. Ele parou quando suas pernas en costaram na cama.

— Quer me tocar?

Era uma pergunta difícil de fazer. Já estava reagindo a ela, mas ainda temia não conseguir usufruir de toda a resposta se xual. Se ela o acariciasse e ele continuasse apenas semi-ereto ou pior, se perdesse a dureza, isso acabaria com o seu orgulho.

Com os olhos entreabertos, ela sussurrou.

— Quero.

— Talvez ajudasse, _tesoro, _se você fizer outra coisa...

Chegando perto, ele a fez ficar de joelhos na cama, colocan do as pequenas palmas sobre seus mamilos masculinos, já ex citados. Os dois tremeram ao contato. Ela se adiantou e o bei jou, a doce língua explorando sua pele.

— De novo ele pediu, gemendo.

Sem parar, ela obedeceu, desta vez, mordiscando sua pele. Depois, as mãos começaram a se mover. Como na noite passa da, só que desta vez, ele não interrompeu. Suavemente, fez pequenos círculos em volta de seus mamilos com as unhas. Ele tirou sua camisola.

Depois, a puxou contra ele, sua carne dura contra a pele suave dela e os dois ficaram imóveis, respirando fundo, absor vendo a sensação de seus corpos unidos. Ele sentia seu sexo contra a barriga de Bella se controlando para não jogá-la para trás e penetrá-la de uma vez. Mas a sensação de que poderia fazê-lo tomou conta dos seus sentidos, enquanto a excitação aumentava em sua carne endurecida.

Meu Deus, ele estava ficando maior! Podia senti-lo latejan do. Queria tocá-lo, mas estava temerosa. E se não fizesse cer to? E se a achasse desajeitada e inexperiente?

Então, ela passou essa decisão para as mãos dele. Literal mente. Pegou a mão dela em seu peito e a deslizou para baixo, até a base de sua ereção. Parecia suave e duro, ao mesmo tem po. Ela apertou os dedos nele e o grande corpo dele tremeu, aumentando a sua confiança. Gentilmente, ele guiou a sua mão para a dureza ereta de seu corpo.

— Me toque, _amore. _Aqui.

E ela enrolou os dedos em volta dele, admirada com a pele suave, esticada pela rigidez. Vacilante, acariciou da ponta até base, gostando enquanto ele emitia sons guturais de excitação. Não estava desapontado. Ele apertou sua mão com mais força, fazendo com que ela também o apertasse mais e descobrisse o ritmo e o nível de pressão que dava mais prazer.

Tirou a mão e deixou que ela continuasse a acariciá-lo. Bella ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo com uma expressão de êx tase, o rosto corado e os mamilos endurecidos, num nível de excitação que nunca pensara ser capaz de dar.

— Você quer o meu toque — sussurrou.

— Sim, muito.

— Pensei que não queria.

O corpo dele tremeu e ele a empurrou para a cama, se soltan do do toque dela e se ajeitando entre suas pernas.

— Eu doía por você.

— Não fale, _amore. _Sinta.

E como ela sentiu! Ele acariciou cada centímetro de seu corpo. Com as mãos e depois com a boca. Quando enterrou os lábios no centro de sua feminilidade, ela se alongou toda.

— Não! Edward... Eu... Você...

Mas logo as palavras se transformaram em gemidos de pra zer.

Ele fez amor com ela com a boca, de uma maneira que fez sentiu-se no espaço quase que imediatamente. Gritou o nome dele, se mexendo com um prazer tão grande que quase doía. Mas ele não parou, a língua a deixando louca.

O prazer aumentou, até que ela sentiu uma onda prolongada, sentindo o seu corpo ser jogado na cama. Só que desta vez ela sabia que tinha mais. Queria mais. Estava tremendo de desejo quando ele se deitou novamente sobre ela.

— Eu quero você — implorou ela.

— Sim, eu posso ver...

O tom de satisfação de sua voz até poderia tê-la irritado, mas ela estava além da irritação. Ele forçou sua entrada, empurran do um pouco.

— Agora, vamos fazer amor.

Ela olhou para ele, certa de que não seria possível continuar, mas também, que não iria se afastar.

— Você é minha, Bella. Para sempre.

Muda, ela concordou, sentindo seu corpo se distender para acomodá-lo, e sua pele inchada, tenra, envolveu a dureza dele, fazendo-a se sentir completamente possuída, preenchida e ro deada por ele.

Era mais íntimo e devastador do que podia imaginar.

Não percebeu que estava chorando até ele lamber as lágri mas no canto de seus olhos.

— Estou machucando? — perguntou, com voz trêmula.

— Não.

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois ele tinha começado a se mover. Ele afastou-se quase todo, mas sem sair dela. De pois, penetrou novamente e começou a se mover em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido.

O êxtase a atravessou, e a fez gritar o nome dele e outros sons menos perceptíveis. Como podia ser ainda mais e melhor do que já tinha sido? Talvez por estarem compartilhando. Co meçou a se mover com ele, indo ao seu encontro.

Então o mundo explodiu à sua volta e quase perdeu a cons ciência, pela segunda vez naquele dia. Percebeu que tinha gri tado. Edward se juntou a ela, gritando de prazer, o corpo afundan do, a sua masculinidade crescendo quase de maneira impossí vel dentro dela.

Toda a tensão acumulada se esvaiu de seu corpo e ele se deitou sobre Bella, que o enlaçou com os braços e as pernas, o envolvendo com prazer.

— Você é um amante maravilhoso, querido.

O corpo dele tremeu. Com um gemido, deu uma chuva de beijos no rosto dela, entremeados de palavras de gratidão e grande aprovação. Era tudo tão irreal. Edward agradecendo por ela fazer amor, dizendo que era a mulher mais linda do mundo, beijando-a com ardor.

Virou de costas, levando-a com ele. Ela pousou a cabeça em seu coração e o ouviu batendo rápido.

— _Grazie, _meu lindo amor. Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada a você, meu amor.

— Você me recuperou inteiramente.

— Eu te amo — ela não conseguiu se conter.

— Sim. Com eu a você. Uma coisa é certa: um homem pode ser vulnerável com a mulher que o ama.

Olhando para o rosto satisfeito dele, falou:

— Estou contente. Mas seu coração doía.

— Não tanto quanto eu.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— O que...

Mas, enquanto formulava a pergunta, o corpo dele já dava a resposta, enquanto ele arqueava sobre ela, levando o seu corpo para uma nova viagem.

Realmente, ele pretendia deixá-la compartilhar mais do seu amor. Este foi seu último pensamento, antes de dar a ambos um pouco mais de prazer sexual.

Bella acordou com o carinho suave de lábios em sua testa. Sorriu, com os olhos ainda fechados e uma rouca voz masculi na a cobriu com seu calor.

— _Buona mattina, tesoro. _Abra os olhos. Obedeceu e sentiu a alegria brotar.

— Bom dia!

Ergueu-se, para abraçar o pescoço dele e levantou o rosto para um beijo, certa da intimidade física deles, depois da noite de amor.

Ele a beijou, os lábios se movendo sobre os dela com prazer possessivo, as línguas se tocando. Gemendo, ele a afastou.

— Eu preciso ir, _tesoro. _Tenho uma reunião esta manhã. Se pudesse, cancelaria.

Então ela percebeu o terno imaculado, a gravata clássica, o cabelo penteado e a pele recém-barbeada. Os olhos dele a de voravam, famintos, e ela acreditou que estava indo apenas por obrigação.

Enquanto se movia, seu corpo a lembrou de quantas vezes tinham feito amor nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

— Talvez seja melhor para você que eu vá, não?

— Não quero que você vá.

— Voltarei assim que possível. Ela fez um biquinho.

Ele gemeu, apreciando, e tocou o seu lábio.

— Prometo.

Dando-lhe um beijo, ela deitou de novo.

— Certo. Se você promete.

O belo rosto dele se iluminou num sorriso.

— Pela minha vida.

Beijou-a de novo, como se não pudesse partir.

— Se puder, encurtarei a reunião. Tome um longo banho quente, _mi moglie._

— Ajudará?

— Sim. Conversaremos quando eu voltar. Levantou-se, com a expressão séria.

Não tinham conversado muito na noite passada. Ela concor dou e sorriu.

Andou para ela, como se fosse beijá-la de novo, mas um toque de determinação o interrompeu e partiu. O que queria fa lar? Pensou, vendo-o sair.

Apesar de uma misteriosa apreensão, se recusava a achar que seria algo ruim. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, Edward tinha feito tudo para lhe dar prazer e engravidá-la.

Seguiu os conselhos de Edward e tomou um longo banho de banheira. A água quente afastou as dores de seus músculos e de suas partes mais íntimas.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, depois de um café da manhã so litário, pois toda a família tinha saído, ela foi informada que tinha uma visita na sala. Caminhou para lá e, como sempre fazia, admirou os afrescos do teto e das paredes. A casa perten cia à família Cullen há muitas gerações e acolhia trabalhos de arte de alguns dos principais mestres italianos.

Um som perto da janela chamou a atenção de Bella para a sua visita.

Tânia estava emoldurada pela luz do sol do outono, o rosto na sombra, e Bella não conseguiu ver sua expressão.

— Acho que se julga muito esperta — foi a saudação dela.

— Não sei o que quer dizer.

— É uma pequena idiota. Agora que é um homem novamen te, não ficará com você.

Como Tânia sabia o que Edward só descobrira ontem? Não podia ter ligado para ela.

— Do que está falando?

— Não se faça de ignorante. Sei que Edward está andando. Um tremor de alívio passou por Bella. Então ela não sabia.

Mas, como sabia que ele estava andando? Bella só tinha des coberto anteontem.

— Eu sempre soube que Edward andaria de novo.

— Se ele acreditasse nisso, nunca teria me deixado — falou Tânia, sarcástica.

Depois da revelação de que ele tinha tido dúvidas, Bella não podia deixar de dar a Tânia o que ela merecia.

— Não sei que diferença você acha que faz.

— Você é mesmo uma vaquinha estúpida, não é? Bella se enrijeceu com o insulto.

— Se tem alguma coisa a dizer, sugiro que diga e saia da minha casa.

— Sua casa? Quanto tempo acha que isso vai durar? Até você dar um filho ao Edward. Ele sabia que eu não podia estragar a minha silhueta com uma gravidez. Quando você tiver cum prido seu papel de reprodutora, ele voltará para mim, a mulher que ele ama.

— Edward não é assim.

— Quando um homem quer muito alguma coisa, ele sacrifi ca tudo para conseguir.

— O que a faz pensar que ele a quer? Ele a deixou.

— Pensou que não podia ser o homem que eu precisava. Pelo meu bem me deixou. Agora, nós dois estamos diferentes.

As mãos de Bella se apertaram. Tânia estava mais certa do que pensava. O maior medo de Edward era ser incapaz de fazer amor, mais do que não andar novamente.

— Você não o ama.

A risada de Tânia era feia.

— Quando você tem sexo tão bom quanto Edward e eu tínha mos, não precisa de emoções como o amor.

— Você é muito rude e acho que está na hora de partir.

— Não tão depressa. Ainda há uma coisa que quero dizer e depois, acho que vou esperar Edward chegar. Preciso dar os para béns por ele voltar a andar.

Bella não acreditava na audácia daquela mulher.

— Se quiser ver meu marido, terá que marcar uma hora com a secretária dele. Você não é bem-vinda na minha casa.

Enfatizou as palavras, para lembrar a si mesma e a Tânia que ele tinha casado com ela. Os olhos de Tânia apertaram.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Creio que o pessoal da segurança pensará diferente.

— Não pode me expulsar. Não tem coragem.

Tânia pareceu chocada e um pouco insegura, como se a ameaça de Bella fosse totalmente inesperada. Abriu a boca para responder quando foi interrompida pela voz de Edward.

— Não pensei que pretendia ter companhia, querida. Bella olhou para ele, achando a sua expressão enigmática.

— Não pretendia. Ela veio sem convite.

— E sua esposa ameaçou de me expulsar.

A voz de Tânia tinha se tornado rouca, ferida e, para des gosto de Bella, lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos felinos.

— Mesmo? — disse Edward, irônico.

Tânia atravessou a sala, passando as unhas vermelhas no paletó de Edward.

— Sim. Não foi o bastante casar com você. Ela me quer completamente fora de sua vida.

Edward afastou o aperto das mãos de Tânia e olhou para Bella.

— É verdade?

— É. Disse a ela que se quisesse vê-lo, devia marcar com a sua secretária. Que não a queria na minha casa.

Bella não pretendia se fazer de educada. Em Nova York, Tânia tinha mentido sobre ela, agora tinha ameaçado seu ca samento e, com certeza, faria de tudo para atrair Edward de volta para sua cama.

— Mas não acho que um encontro seja necessário.

Olhou para Tânia, não vendo o espasmo de dor que passou pelo rosto de Bella.

— Podemos falar agora, não?

— Sim, por favor, Edward. Eu só queria vê-lo e dizer como estou feliz por você estar andando novamente.

— Como descobriu?

— Por acaso, encontrei a esposa do seu terapeuta, fazendo compras. Ficamos amigas. Não pode me culpar por querer sa ber do seu progresso, não depois do que fomos um para o outro.

As palavras, o tom adocicado e o jeito pegajoso de Tânia faziam Bella sentir enjôo. Edward podia não tê-la apoiado man dando a ex-noiva sair da casa, mas não significava que Bella iria ficar e ver a outra mulher se atirar sobre seu marido. Virou-se e saiu da sala.

Edward chamou o seu nome, mas ela o ignorou, como tentou ignorar a voz de Tânia dizendo para ele deixá-la ir


	14. capitulo treze

Aqui está o ultimo capitulo eu gostaria de agradecer a cada comentário, favorito que a fic teve, embora apesar do 750 visitantes que a fic recebeu, houve poucos comentário, mas eu nem estou me importando tanto assim, por que eu amei todos os comentários que os meus fieis leitores, e os novos que tive em cada capitulo, beijos. E até breve.

Eu não sou a autora, o livro pertence a Lucy Monroe e os personagens de stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo treze**

Numa nuvem de dor, Bella subiu as escadas. Por que Edward tinha deixado Tânia ficar? Parou na porta do quarto, perce bendo que não podia entrar, olhar a cama, enfrentar as memó rias. Virou e desceu as escadas.

Foi para a garagem e entrou no primeiro carro com as cha ves na ignição. Tinha que sair dali.

O segurança acenou freneticamente, enquanto ela saía, apertando o controle automático do portão. Edward e seu pai ti nham sido claros que ela e Esme só sairiam da vila com um segurança, mas Bella não queria companhia.

Sem pensar, dirigiu pela cidade, até se encontrar perto do Duomo. As recordações de Edward a levando para lá depois da morte de sua mãe a fizeram parar. Encontrou um lugar para estacionar e entrou na imensa catedral.

Não era mais uma criança, mas a dor e a imensidão da igreja a emocionavam como quando era criança. Ela precisava da quela paz. Seus pés a levaram para o enorme vitral em forma de rosa. Edward a levara àquele lugar. Tinha dito que podia falar com sua mãe e que, ainda que a mãe estivesse no céu, ela poderia ouvir. Teria começado a amar Edward naquele dia?

Não o tinha percebido como amor sexual até estar com quin ze anos, mas Edward sempre fora o dono do seu coração, o único homem a quem poderia se dar. O único com quem queria se casar, mas que não a enxergava. Não até o acidente e sua bela, mas terrivelmente egoísta, noiva o alertarem.

Bella encostou numa coluna, se deixando invadir pela paz de centenas de anos de peregrinação. Edward era dela. Mas, por quanto tempo?

Depois de quase vinte e quatro horas na cama dele, se recu sava a acreditar que ainda não a enxergasse. Tinha provado, repetidamente, que, a seus olhos, ela era uma mulher desejável.

Não queria dizer que a amava, mas com certeza também não mostrava falta de sentimento. Então por que deixara Tânia ficar?

A lembrança de algo que ele dissera um dia antes tomou significado. Dissera que se sentia seguro em sua virilidade com ela, porque ela o amava. Significava que estava testando, para ver se podia voltar para Tânia inteiro? A perspectiva fez seus joelhos enfraquecerem e teve que se apoiar.

Mas Edward não era assim. Por que imaginava cenários tão feios?

— Achei que a encontraria aqui, _tesoro. _Ela virou a cabeça.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Procurando pela minha esposa fugitiva.

— Não fugi.

— Não aceitou o segurança. Saiu de casa, mesmo com o segurança acenando para parar.

— Eu queria ficar sozinha, certo?

— Não, não está certo.

— Você não pode ditar cada movimento meu.

— Não quero isso — disse ele.

— Então, por que está aqui?

— Porque você está aqui.

— Deixou Tânia ficar na minha casa — acusou ela.

— Eu tinha coisas a dizer a ela. Olhou-o de lado, sem dizer nada.

— Não quer saber que coisas?

— Não.

— Como pode duvidar de mim, depois do que compartilha mos ontem e na noite passada?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar dele brilhando.

— Compartilhamos nossos corpos. Segundo Tânia, nada disso é novo para você.

— Compartilhamos nossas almas e isso, _mi moglie, _é algo que nunca fiz com outra mulher.

Queria tanto acreditar nele. Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Você casou comigo pelos motivos errados. Estava tentando não chorar.

Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Sim.

As lágrimas caíram rápidas e ela se virou. Havia muita dor dentro dela. Um soluço passou por sua garganta. As mãos dele pegaram seus ombros.

— Não faça isso. O passado não pode ser mudado.

Ela afastou as mãos dele. Sentia-se como um animal ferido.

— Não me toque.

— O perdão não vem com o amor?

Perdão? Ele esperava que ela o perdoasse por não amá-la? Era apenas uma questão de aceitar.

— Não sei se posso.

Falava mais para ela do que para ele. Sabia que teria que aprender a viver sem o amor dele, só não sabia como. As feições de Edward tinham uma fria resolução.

— Não a deixarei ir embora. Você é _mi moglie._

— Nunca quis ser de mais ninguém.

— Então por que eu não posso tocá-la?

— Estou magoada.

— Você me afastar, não vai ajudar. Seus lábios tremeram. Ele se aproximou.

— Venha, querida. Vamos para casa onde podemos conver sar com privacidade.

Sentiu-se sendo erguida nos braços dele, apertada em seu peito.

— Onde é minha casa?

Pensou no rosto irônico de Tânia quando tinha saído da sala.

— Onde eu estiver.

A voz dele vibrou e ele beijou levemente seus lábios. Ela respondeu com a paixão multiplicada pela angústia. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali, os lábios dele respondendo aos dela, até que a voz de uma criança perguntando à mãe o que aquele homem e a namorada estavam fazendo, os trouxe de volta.

— Edward, me põe no chão.

Pensar nos turistas ingleses olhando, enquanto ela e Edward se beijavam, a fez corar. Raiva brilhava nos olhos dele.

— Não.

— Pense em suas pernas. É cedo demais. E se ele caísse e se ferisse?

— Está preocupada comigo?

— Estou.

— Não está tentando me afastar novamente?

— Não.

Ele concordou e sua raiva desapareceu. E ela a sentiu se esvair, como se saísse dela mesma. Com alegria na voz, ele se virou para o menino.

— Ela não é minha namorada. É minha esposa.

— Está bem — disse o menino, com a sabedoria dos inocen tes, deixando sua mãe vermelha de vergonha.

Edward piscou e eles saíram da catedral. Ainda não a tinha posto no chão.

— Edward...

— Falei que não vou deixá-la ir embora.

— Não achei que fosse levar a coisa tão ao pé da letra.

— Se prendê-la em meus braços for o jeito de tê-la comigo, é como passará os próximos cinqüenta anos ou mais.

As palavras podiam parecer divertidas, mas era mais uma ameaça, de um homem perfeitamente capaz de cumpri-la.

Nenhum dos dois falou até chegarem à limusine. Quando Edward abriu a porta e estavam sentados, ele a puxou de volta para seu colo.

— E o carro?

— Diga ao Alec onde está e ele virá buscar.

Então, ela disse ao jovem segurança onde tinha estacionado e deu as chaves, enquanto o rijo corpo de Edward a rodeava, e sua mão pousava possessiva em sua perna.

— Por que você não expulsou Tânia?

— Expulsei.

— Mas...

— Ela veio à nossa casa e se atreveu a aborrecer você, que rida. Pude ver em seus lindos olhos Castanhos e como seu delicio so corpo estava tenso.

— Mas... Então, por que deixou que ela ficasse?

— Precisava dizer a ela que não iria tolerar mais sua interfe rência na minha vida ou na de minha família e que, se tentasse feri-la novamente, teria que se ver comigo. Eu não brinco, e ela sabe. Vai nos deixar em paz.

— Você a expulsou?

— Sim. Mal acabei de explicar a minha posição e ela foi escoltada porta afora, quando o segurança veio dizer que mi nha esposa tinha fugido.

— Não fugi.

— Fugiu.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Para casa. Para a cama, talvez...

Ela ficou tentada a sucumbir à promessa da voz dele, mas queria mais do que saciar os desejos de seus corpos.

— Não foi isso que eu disse.

— Você é quem sabe — suspirou ele.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não posso forçá-la a ficar.

O aperto de seus braços em volta dela dizia o contrário.

— E se eu quiser ir?

— Serei o mais infeliz dos homens.

— Você não me amava quando nos casamos.

— Você estava comigo quando sai do coma.

— Estava.

— Foram a sua voz, as suas palavras que me trouxeram de volta.

Sua voz? Suas palavras?

— Não sei. Talvez fosse a hora certa.

— Não, _tesoro. _Sabe como sei? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu lembro das palavras. Você disse que me amava. Podia estar imaginando. Ele sorriu.

— Pode não acreditar, mas é verdade. Eu ouvi e acordei.

— Eu não conseguia aceitar a perspectiva de um mundo sem você.

Ela pousou a mão no coração dele.

— Não havia dúvida em minha mente do seu amor por mim, desde que acordei. Ele me manteve, deu força quando eu mes mo tinha pouca.

— Mas você não me ama.

— Eu não?

— Disse que se preocupava comigo.

— E cuidado não é parte do amor?

— O que quer dizer?

— Como o seu amor podia me trazer de volta à vida se não houvesse amor correspondente em meu coração?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Primeiro, não percebi. Tentei ficar com o que já conhe cia.

— Tânia.

— Sim. Mas ela só queria meu dinheiro.

— E o seu corpo.

— Sem amor. Um corpo, só isso. Qualquer homem serviria, mas para você era apenas eu, não?

— Sim.

— Você já pensou por que eu quis que nos casássemos antes de deixar Nova York?

Claro. Nada no casamento deles fazia sentido.

— Não entendi você querendo casar comigo, muito menos tão depressa.

— Não queria me arriscar a perdê-la e sabia que você levaria a sério os nossos votos, mas foi egoísmo. Queria você, mas não queria admitir que a amava. Teria merecido se você escolhesse Emmet, como eu temia.

— Pensou que eu queria seu irmão?

— Pensei.

— Mas, nem ao menos flertei com ele.

— Ele flertou com você.

E pela raiva nos olhos de seu marido, ela parecia ter gostado mais do que imaginava.

— Mas você disse que não me amava.

— Acabei com Tânia em Nova York.

— O quê?

— Disse que não queria mais casar com ela. Disse que era porque meus sonhos eram cheios de uma pequena atrevida de olhos castanhos que me enfrentava de uma maneira como nenhu ma outra mulher se atrevera antes.

— Você rompeu com ela por mim?

Pensara que fosse por sua incapacidade de andar.

— Ela disse...

— Ela se convenceu que tinha sido por ela e, quando voltei a andar, iria querê-la de volta. Não quis. Não quero. Só quero você, Bella.

A expressão dele era a mais séria que já tinha visto.

— Eu te amo.

— Não pode.

Ela estava chorando de novo.

— _Mi amore bella, _posso e amo. Você é o meu coração, minha vida. Sem você, nada importa. Não falei do meu amor porque tinha medo. Medo de não andar novamente. Medo que, se conseguisse, talvez não conseguisse funcionar como um ho mem...

— Mesmo se você ficasse paralisado do pescoço para baixo pelo resto da vida, para mim ainda seria tudo o que um homem deve ser — falou ela, interrompendo a torrente de palavras dele.

Com os olhos fechados, ele tremeu. Depois, se abriram e ele a beijou suavemente.

— Qualquer homem daria a vida por um amor assim, queri da. É tão lindo, tão verdadeiro. Pensei que não podia combinar comigo.

— Agora pode? — perguntou ela, esperando desesperadamente que a resposta fosse "sim".

— Percebi que podia ontem de manhã, durante a insemina ção. Você estava com dor e eu soube que, não importando os sacrifícios, nunca permitiria que você sofresse daquele jeito novamente.

Nunca esperara que aquilo fosse indolor. Mas temia que ele quisesse adotar uma criança e queria ser ela a ter os _bambini_dele.

— Eu te amo, _tesoro. _Com tudo que sou e serei. Você e a outra metade da minha alma e agradeço _il buon Dio _por aquele assaltante e o motorista que me atingiu. Porque, se não tivesse acontecido, eu teria perdido você, o único tesouro que vale na minha vida.

— Não é possível.

— É. Agora entendo minha mãe. Ela sabia que eu seria infe liz com Tânia, e que a minha vida com você seria melhor a cada dia. O que é um pouco de dor, um pouco de trabalho diante de um presente como o seu amor?

Ela não descreveria como pequenos o trabalho e a dor por que ele passara.

— Você podia ter o meu amor sem isso.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos dela, gentilmente.

— Você teria me dado, mas eu não estava pronto para rece ber. Estava cego à sua beleza e o quão importante sempre foi na minha vida.

Nunca concordaria com ele ou sua mãe que o acidente tinha sido uma coisa boa, mas não podia negar a alegria que as pala vras dele deram ao seu coração.

— Eu te amo.

— Sim, _mi amore. _Pode dizer isto sempre.

Então, ela disse de novo, de novo, entremeando com beijos, até que chegaram em casa e continuou, noite adentro, quando ele a calou, tanto com seus atos como com sua voz.

A bênção do casamento deles foi exatamente como uma tí pica mãe italiana poderia querer. Esme não poupou esforços para que cada tradição fosse mantida.

Fazendo a sua parte, Edward tinha insistido em levar Bella para uma lua-de-mel, indo para um luxuoso hotel na Suíça, onde novamente, no quarto deles, ela expressou seu amor da maneira mais íntima possível.

Lembrando da fascinação dele por seus cabelos, ela os dei xou soltos e, como ele tinha ensinado, "pintou" com eles o corpo dele com traços eróticos, acabando por acender sua ar dente paixão. Depois, tinham ficado abraçados, murmurando palavras de amor em italiano e inglês.

— Meu bebê está aqui. Eu sinto. Edward pôs a mão em sua barriga.

— Eu também.

— Eu te amo, _tesoro._

— Não mais do que eu, querido.

Oito meses depois souberam que estavam certos, quando ela deu à luz dois meninos. Edward estava convencido de que era tão potente que, tanto a inseminação quanto eles fazendo amor tinham dado frutos. Quem era ela para duvidar?

O amor dela o tinha trazido de volta à vida, por que o amor dele não podia conceber vida, não uma, mas duas vezes, em seu ventre?


End file.
